La Punition Appropriée
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Zeus est en colère. Une colère divine. Ils ont tous été infernaux. Tous les domaines sacrés, ses enfants. Pas un seul d'entre eux échappera à son ire. Sa vengeance sera terrible… et inattendue. Craignez la punition et la malice du Roi des Dieux ! Fic écrite avec Albafica des Poissons PS: l'illustration est de moi, merci de ne pas l'utiliser sans permission. [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

Pardon pour cet edit, mais une petite précision qui me semble utile : Dans cet "univers alternatif" certains personnages ont été vieillis pour permettre l'application de la "punition" (et ne pas donner crédit à certaines rumeurs qui courent sur le Sagittaire). Athéna, par exemple, est âgée de 18-20 ans, Agasha à l'âge qu'elle a au début de "l'Aldebaran Gaiden" (20 ans à peu près), Gioca 20-21 ans (si on lui rajoute les 5 ans qui séparent le Gaiden de Mani au début de TLC). C'est aussi le cas de Tenma, Yato et Alone (obligé!). Bonne lecture! ^^

Chapitre 1

Zeus tournait en rond dans la salle du trône, fulminant de rage. Il s'était récemment réveillé d'un sommeil multimillénaire et avait demandé à Clio1 de lui faire un « résumé » des derniers événements qu'il avait ratés. Et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Du tout. Sitôt le dos tourné, ses frères et une bonne partie de ses enfants avaient cru bon pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi avec les mortels. Heureusement que sa petite princesse adorée avait été la! Au moins il pouvait compter sur elle! Pas comme les autres! Il aurait cru que ses propres fils aux Enfers auraient fait preuve de bon sens, mais non! Pas un qui valait mieux que les autres, à part son Athéna adorée bien sûr. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en faisait profiter la Terre entière, déclenchant tempêtes et orages par-ci par-là. En certains endroits on commençait déjà à craindre la fin du monde. Héra elle-même avait peine à calmer son divin époux.

D'une voix de tonnerre qui fit trembler les murs du palais, Zeus appela à lui celle qui serait l'instrument de sa vengeance.

« Aphrodite! Montre-toi! J'ai besoin de tes services! »

La déesse se matérialisa au pied de son trône.

« Monseigneur. Vous m'avez appelée? »

Elle ne demanderait pas pourquoi, elle savait déjà. Tout l'Olympe connaissait la cause de l'ire du Roi des dieux.

« Oui! J'ai besoin de toi pour donner une bonne leçon à ces imbéciles et de toi aussi en passant, Héra », dit-il en se retournant vers son épouse, intriguée. « Je veux que tu, que vous descendiez sur terre, dans les domaines responsables des dernières guerres saintes et y fassiez ceci : noyez-les sous l'amour et les layettes, c'est clair? Je veux des mariages et des bébés à profusion! Qu'ils y soient tellement empêtrés qu'ils en oublient de se faire la guerre! Je te laisse carte blanche, Aphrodite, en plus d'Héra tu peux prendre qui tu veux ».

« A vos ordres Mon Roi! », dit-elle en s'inclinant, puis elle se dématérialisa pour réapparaître dans son propre palais. Aphrodite jubilait. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser comme elle en avait envie sans risquer des représailles. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle avait carrément la permission de Zeus! Elle allait s'amuser comme une petite folle! Et en plus, elle avait même l'autorisation de s'en prendre à Athéna et Hadès! S'installant confortablement sur les coussins qui garnissaient le sol de ses appartements, réfléchissant déjà à son plan, elle appela ses servants.

« Peitho!(2) Pothos!(3) Eros! Himeros! (4) » Elle leur expliqua la mission, puis s'avisant qu'elle pouvait demander l'aide de qui elle voulait elle appela aussi Morphée, qui accepta d'entrer dans son plan en poussant maints soupirs d'ennui. C'était vraiment parce que Zeus l'avait ordonné.

**(1) Clio : Muse de l'Histoire.**

**(2) Péitho : fille d'Océan et Téthys (cela fait d'elle la soeur de Métis, mère d'Athéna et par Asopos, un de ses frères, la grand-tante de Eaque. Appréciez l'imbroglio familial. XD), déesse de la Persuasion et de la séduction. Suivante d'Aphrodite. **

**(3) Pothos : fils d'Aphrodite et de Cronos ou de Zéphyr et d'Iris selon les auteurs, personnifie le Désir. Fait partie des Érotes ("dieux de l'amour) avec Himéros et Éros.**

**(4) Himéros : Fils d'Aphrodite et Arès, frère d'Éros, représente le désir sexuel ou l'amour non réciproque. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Shion lâcha le tas de lettres qu'il venait d'ouvrir et lire les unes après les autres sur son bureau, passa ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Quelle espèce de désastre était-il en train de s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire? Est-ce que c'était ça « la punition appropriée » de Zeus? L'audience avec le dieu résonnait encore dans sa tête comme son rire dans l'air du Mont Étoilé. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa migraine.

« Si tu veux mon avis, mon mouton, tu te tracasses pour rien. C'est une bonne nouvelle non? Le vieux avoir pu l'avoir plus mauvaise encore », dit en riant Manigoldo.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle? Ce n'est pas toi qui as du t'expliquer avec Kardia sur sa douzaine d'enfants! Même Sasha! Notre déesse! Tu te rends compte? »

Manigoldo éclata de rire. « Ouais, si ça se trouve il en a encore plus! » Son rire redoubla encore en songeant à la future maternité d'Athéna. Sacré Sisyphe! Tu parles d'un cadeau pour ces deux-là. Le père Zeus était vraiment un tordu.

Shion soupira. Mani ne changerait jamais.

« Ricane donc. Tu riras moins quand Gioca sera enceinte à son tour. »

Mani s'étrangla à cette idée, faisant sourire Shion. Il avait touché dans le mille.

« De quoi tu te mêles, mouton? Occupe-toi de tes propres affaires, hein! », dit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. « T'en es où avec ta Grue argentée? », continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce fut au tour de Shion de piquer un fard. « Ouais, parce que ça te concerne aussi, le petit chouchou ».

« N'importe quoi! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », dit-il boudeur. « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Tu sais très bien. J'espère au moins qu'on aura droit à un grand mariage comme celui de son altesse Dégel. J'imagine déjà nos gâteux s'atteler à vos préparatifs », dit-il en repartant d'un grand rire, s'enfonçant dans le sofa face au bureau de Shion. C'en était trop pour le Bélier.

« Mani, ça suffit! Dehors!», cria-t-il, joignant à la parole un livre qui malheureusement n'atteignit pas son but. « Whooo! Doucement mouton! Ne le prend pas si mal! », répliqua-t-il, riant toujours. Il ramassa le livre et une missive qui avait accompagné son vol. Il la fit tourner dans sa main, sourit en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur et la tendit a Shion. «Tiens, mon agneau. Ça vient d'Espagne. Probablement une autre grande nouvelle », dit-il, goguenard. Le Bélier poussa un long soupir en prenant la lettre de la main de Manigoldo, anticipant son contenu pour en avoir lu des dizaines auparavant, toutes identiques.

« Il ne manquerait plus que les Silver et les Bronze s'y mettent. Surtout les plus jeunes, on serait bien », pouffa Manigoldo. Cette idée fit frémir Shion. Pas question que les gamins y passent aussi, il y avait des limites à la blague!

On frappa à la porte, Shion donna la permission d'entrer. Un joli visage ovale aux yeux pétillants et au sourire malicieux se montra à la porte. « Bonjour la compagnie! », dit-elle en entrant. « Bonjour, Shion! ». Manigoldo sursauta en entendant la voix, se relevant brusquement.

\- « Gioca? Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Sympa l'accueil, alors que je suis venue exprès pour toi!, répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Mais... Tu ne devrais pas être sur l'île?

\- Ça va, tous les Black Saints ont été scellés, le masque est bien protégé par des sceaux neufs et les autres sont de toutes façons dans la nature, ce n'est pas comme s'ils mourraient d'envie de revenir! », dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Mouais, si tu le dis », marmonna Mani en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Shion buvait du petit lait. Voir son presque grand frère dans ses petits souliers face à une fille si menue valait son pesant d'armure d'or.

Manigoldo grommelait dans son coin. Comment ça elle était venue pour lui? Comme ça? Sur un coup de tête? Ok, c'était bien son genre, mais c'était louche quand même. Et si... Non, sa petite flamme ne lui ferait pas ça hein? Non, il fallait juste qu'il se calme, l'ambiance actuelle du Sanctuaire et la panique de Shion étaient en train de le contaminer. Stupide agneau! Jetant un oeil de côté a sa compagne il se dit qu'avec quelques rondeurs bien placées sa Gioca serait magnifique, c'en était presque tentant. Non, mais non! Stop! On arrête le délire ici! Vous l'imaginez, vous, en train de pouponner entre deux massacres? Non, clairement pas possible. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ces conneries! Mais si sa petite flamme était vraiment...Oh noooon, pitié! Déesse!

Mal à l'aise dans le silence qui s'installait Manigoldo tenta une diversion. : « Alors cette lettre, elle dit quoi? »

« Attends, je ne l'ai pas ouverte », soupira Shion.

« Dépêche!

Ah, ça va! Je l'ouvre! », dit-il en prenant son coupe-papier. Il ouvrit la lettre, la lut très rapidement. « Alors? », s'impatientait Mani. « C'est d'El Cid ».

« Ça je l'avais deviné tout seul, qu'est-ce qu'il dit? », il trépignait d'impatience de savoir s'il avait vu juste.

« Non, mais c'est pas croyable d'être si impatient! », le tança Gioca, les poings sur les hanches.

« Il n'a qu'à se dépêcher aussi », répliqua Manigoldo, tapant du pied. Un vrai gamin, songea Shion. Pire que Kardia. Et ça risquait d'être père, c'est bien ça le pire. Shion se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. « Cela dit que El Cid reviendra au Sanctuaire, après la naissance de son dernier, qui est pour bientôt. Quelques mois d'après ce qui est marqué. Il viendra avec sa femme. Et, vu la date inscrite sur la lettre, ça devrait être pour bientôt. Ça y est? Tu es content ? »

« Oui, tout à fait, Ô grand maître! », se moqua Mani en faisant une courbette. « C'est génial, toute la bande sera au grand complet! » Shion secoua la tête, l'air navré. Son regard croisa celui de Gioca. Ils se comprirent sans dire un mot.


	3. Chapter 3

Assis à la terrasse d'Antinora, Éaque et Rhadamanthe discutaient. Le Wyverne ouvrait sa énième bouteille de whisky de la matinée sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

« Quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux, non ? Est-ce que je te sermonne parce que tu bois ton thé bizarre, là ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton armée d'ailleurs ».

Le Garuda haussa un sourcil. « Mon armée ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon armée? » Rhadamanthe se retourna vers son frère, avalant une gorgée d'alcool. « Il se murmure des choses intrigantes au sujet de ton Aile ». Un silence s'installa. Le blond se perdit dans la contemplation de l'or du liquide, les mains d'Éaque se crispèrent autour de sa tasse. « Et bien? Que dit-on de mon Aile ? » Un masque d'impassibilité prit possession du visage du Garuda quand son frère leva les yeux vers lui. Même si Éaque ne semblait pas réagir, le Wyverne était sûr d'avoir touché un point sensible. Le sourire en coin du dragon en disait long.

« Loin de moi l'idée de prêter crédit à tous ces commérages je t'assure, mais il paraît qu'elle aurait un amant », dit-il en avalant le reste de son verre cul-sec. Éaque manqua de s'étrangler, cacha son trouble derrière sa tasse. « Un amant ? Les Spectres fantasment, c'est tout. Depuis quand les écoutes-tu ? », Il prenait l'air détaché, faisant tourner le thé dans sa tasse. Son frère était-il dupe ? « Mais », Rhadamanthe se pencha vers son frère pour murmurer à son oreille, « il paraîtrait que celui-ci est _très_ haut placé ». Éaque chassa ces mots d'un geste de la main et le Wyverne alla reprendre sa place, satisfait de son petit effet.

« Rumeurs.

_ Peut-être, mais ce serait ennuyeux pour ce haut-gradé si certaines choses « naturelles » arrivaient, non?

_ Qu'insinues-tu au juste ?

_ Rien. Je dis seulement que ton Aile est étrange depuis quelques temps. C'est tout ». Rhadamanthe tapa ses mains sur la table, faisant reculer sa chaise, donna une claque sur la tête de son frère perdu dans ses pensées.« C'est pour ton bien que je te dis cela, Éaque ».

Le cadet frotta sa tête, fixant la porte derrière laquelle son frère venait de disparaître. Ces rumeurs. Violate. Un amant. Que voulait insinuer Rhadamanthe avec ces « choses naturelles » ? Le Garuda passa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il devait réfléchir à tout cela. Du calme, Éaque . S'il y une chose dont tu es sûr, c'est que Violate passe toutes les nuits dans ton lit. Le Juge sourit à cette idée. La simple évocation du corps du Béhémoth contre lui, de ses doigts glissant sur ses cicatrices faisaient brûler le désir dans son bas-ventre. Il soupira. Étrange, son Aile ? Rhadamanthe devait se faire des idées. Mais quand même, peut-être cela valait-il la peine de se renseigner.

* * *

Le Garuda s'étira dans le lit, se retournant à la cherche d'un corps, d'une chaleur qu'il ne trouva pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, chercha des traces d'elle dans sa chambre. Son regard se posa sur le surplis du Béhémoth impassible dans un coin. Où était-elle ? Le Juge s'assit sur le lit, se vêtit d'un pagne. Ses pieds nus frémirent sur le marbre froid quand il se dirigea vers les thermes privés. "Violate ? Mon Aile ?" Il sursauta quand ladite Aile ouvrit la porte des bains, rougissante et dégoulinante d'eau. Éaque s'approcha d'elle, repoussant les cheveux de son cou, y glissa ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas bien de te lever sans moi, Violate. Ton Seigneur n'est pas content. Dis-moi…" Il remonta vers ses lèvres. "Que faisais-tu là ?

_ Rien. Je me rafraîchissais".

Le grognement de satisfaction du Juge quand leurs lèvres se joignirent fit sourire sa partenaire. Elle glissa les mains au creux de son dos, caressa sa peau.

"J'avais besoin d'eau glacée".

* * *

« Violate ! »

Le Juge courait dans les couloirs à la poursuite de son Aile pour se retrouver devant la porte de salle de bain fermée à clef. Il cognait sur la porte comme un damné. « Ouvre-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne se fait pas de quitter un banquet comme ça. Violate ! » Il frappa plus fort sur le bois. « Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte ! » La clef tourna dans la serrure et le visage blême de son Aile apparut dans l'embrasure. Il l'attira contre lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? » Il caressa sa joue, ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Elle s'accrochait à lui. « Je me suis sentie mal. Toute cette nourriture, ces odeurs ».

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, essayant de chasser cette idée ridicule qui s'insinuait à nouveau dans son esprit.

« Mon Aile.

_ Je suis fatiguée, Seigneur. M'autorisez-vous à aller me coucher ?

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. Ils sont bien trop occupés à festoyer pour remarquer notre absence", dit-il en souriant. "Je t'enlève ».

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule, l'autre sous ses jambes, emporta son Aile serrée contre lui dans sa chambre. A chacun de ses pas, cette pensée stupide gagnait en puissance. Des « choses naturelles ». Il donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Que cette idée absurde aille périr au Cocyte !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**Sanctuaire, Maison du Bélier.**_

Yuzuriha secoua l'épaule d'un Bélier profondément endormi à ses côtés. Il grommela, grogna et finalement se retourna, obligeant sa Grue à lui donner un coup de coude pour susciter son réveil.

« Shion ! Shion !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est déjà le matin ? », marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de sa compagne assise dans le lit. Il en profita pour passer une main au creux de ses reins en souriant.

« Je l'ai de nouveau sentie, Shion, la présence. Il y a quelqu'un avec nous !

_ Tu te fais des idées. Comme hier, avant-hier et les jours précédents. Il n'y a que nous ici. » Il remontait vers ses lèvres en embrassant son ventre, frotta sa joue contre un sein, caressa sa taille.

« Si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, bel oiseau, tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer des fantômes. Demande-le», dit-il en mordillant le creux de son cou .

« Arrête ça ! Écoute ! Cela recommence ! »

La jeune femme repoussa le Bélier sans ménagement, le forçant ainsi à se réveiller entièrement. Il soupira en s'asseyant dans le lit, puis étendit son Cosmos, sourit en le mêlant un instant à celui de Yuzuriha et ne ressentit rien d'autre, comme d'ordinaire. Jusqu'à ce contact. Une conscience. Un être qui tentait de communiquer. Il prit la main de sa compagne.

« Je l'entends, Yuzuriha, je le sens. Il y a quelqu'un. »

Yuzuriha soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était donc pas folle! Elle avait vraiment eu peur que son son Bélier finisse par croire qu'elle commençait à perdre l'esprit et qu'il ne l'aime plus. Shion mit un peu de temps à localiser la source. Elle était si ténue, mais elle était bien là, palpitant à l'intérieur de Yuzuriha. Il tourna vers elle, ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire.

« Cela vient de toi », dit-il.

« De moi? Que ? Tu veux dire que...? »

Yuzuriha le fixa, encore sous le choc, plaçant machinalement sa main sur son ventre, se concentrant sur ce petit bout de Cosmos qui essayait de communiquer avec elle depuis des jours. C'était donc ça. Shion porta la main de son oiseau à ses lèvres, souris en l'embrassant avant de poser la sienne sur son ventre.

« Tu avais raison, nous sommes trois ». Yuzuriha se serra contre lui, remplie d'une joie incommensurable.

Shion et Yuzuriha leurs Cosmos et les tendirent doucement vers celui du petit foetus, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils l'avaient remarqué et seraient là pour lui désormais.

* * *

_**Maison du Cancer**_

Cela faisait quelque temps que Gioca était au Sanctuaire et elle n'avait toujours pas l'intention de repartir, ce qui réjouissait passablement le gardien de la quatrième Maison. Ses nuits étaient bien moins froides depuis son arrivée. Mais depuis quelques temps, Manigoldo était ... comment dire? Perplexe. Sa petite flamme était un peu étrange ces temps-ci, une sorte « d'aura » flottait autour d'elle. Elle semblait plus... plus belle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire loin de là, mais tout de même ! Et ce n'était pas le plus intrigant. Non, le plus bizarre c'était qu'elle mangeait plus que d'habitude, beaucoup plus. Pour deux. Pour deux. Alors qu'elle avait un appétit d'oiseau d'habitude ! Et elle était un poil plus irritable. Mani se demandait encore et encore s'il n'y avait pas là une étincelle en train de grandir dans le ventre de sa Gioca. Cette seule pensée lui donnait le vertige. Il s'en arracherait les cheveux tellement cela le tourmentait. Il fallait qu'il sache, mais il se voyait mal lui demander cela comme ça. Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le faire, il avait renoncé devant le ridicule de la question.

Un soir, après que Gioca se soit endormie après leur câlin, profitant d'avoir la tête posée contre son ventre, il caressait distraitement sa peau du bout des doigts. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il guettait un signe qui lui confirmerait son pressentiment. Il se trouvait parfaitement idiot à faire ça, comme si le bébé – s'il y en avait un - allait lui faire « Coucou ! » parce qu'il en avait envie. Mais tout à coup... là il sentit quelque chose! Ou pas. Il devait avoir rêvé, c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il avait ... envie? Il se désespérait un peu plus. Ça devenait très grave là ! Mais il avait un moyen de s'en assurer. Il se concentra à la recherche de la petite âme nichée là-dedans si elle était bien là et il la sentit. Toute petite, faible comme une flamme de bougie. Il resta interdit un long moment, stupide, stupidement content et un peu stupéfait, concentré sur elle, serrant sa compagne plus fort dans ses bras, murmurant "Mia fiamma" sur sa peau. Il finit par s'endormir, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, sourire qu'il devrait expliquer à sa flamme le lendemain.

* * *

_**Mont Olympe, Palais d'Aphrodite.**_

Les semaines s'égrainaient les unes après les autres et les premiers résultats se montraient. Il y avait des amourettes dans tous les coins des domaines sacrés et déjà quelques couples passaient à l'étape supérieure. La seconde étape du plan-punition allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. Aphrodite se frottait les mains, riant devant son grand Miroir qui lui permettait de tout voir sur la Terre.

Mais là, tout de suite, un cas particulier la tourmentait. Elle était en train d'observer une « victime » qui semblait résister à son sortilège. Albafica, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons à la beauté empoisonnée posait problème à la Déesse. Un gros problème. Quelle idée de s'empoisonner de la sorte! Ça lui compliquait la tache, vraiment. Elle devait d'abord s'assurer que sa promise (très mignonne d'ailleurs) ne risquerait rien. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort d'une humaine et en subir les conséquences. Elle avait déjà donné avec Hélène, merci bien!

Elle frappa les mains, appela un de ses chérubins et lui désigna à travers son Miroir les deux tourtereaux dont il devrait récupérer les cheveux et les amener à Asclépios, histoire de vérifier la compatibilité et au pire de faire fabriquer un contrepoison à celui des Poissons, ce qui ne gâcherait rien, bien au contraire. Elle rit en admirant le beau profil de ce chevalier qu'elle avait, décidément, bien gâté physiquement.

Foi d'Aphrodite, lui non plus n'y échapperait pas! D'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

_**Sanctuaire, Maison des Poissons.**_

Agasha, penaude, se tenait face à un Albafica tremblant de crainte pour celle qu'il aimait. La jeune fille serra un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine le flacon maintenant vide. Elle sentait sous ses doigts les coquillages incrustés dans le verre, la fraîcheur du fil d'or qui le décorait.

« Tu as fait quoi ?

_ J'ai bu le contenu du flacon que m'a remis la déesse Aphrodite. »

Les yeux du Poisson s'emplirent de tristesse, Agasha s'en voulut. Terriblement. Il esquissa un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, s'arrêta. Elle continua :

« Elle est apparue dans le Temple quand tu es parti t'entraîner. Elle a dit que c'était le moyen pour que je puisse enfin te toucher. Qu'elle voulait nous aider. Alors… je l'ai bu», dit-elle baissant la tête un peu plus.

« Tu te rends compte que cela pourrait être une ruse d'Hadès ou d'un de ses Spectres. Que c'est peut-être du poison ?

_ Je sais. Mais je suis sûre que c'était elle. Elle… Elle savait des choses sur nous», dit-elle en rougissant, « que personne ne sait. Je n'en peux plus, Albafica. Je veux pouvoir poser la main sur la tienne quand tu vas mal, me serrer contre toi le soir. Ne plus sentir ce drap qui me sépare de toi. J'ai préféré essayer. Quitte à tout risquer ».

Elle laissa tomber le flacon, qui éclata en une myriade d'éclats scintillants sur le sol, et se précipita contre le Chevalier des Poissons. Il resta un instant sans oser bouger. Les bras d'Agasha étaient autour de sa taille, sa tête contre son torse. Il lui semblait même sentir son cœur, son si joli petit cœur, battre la chamade. Il soupira, referma ses bras autour d'elle timidement. Le Chevalier des Poissons déposa tendrement un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « Il en sera fait comme tu voudras, Agasha ».

Sa main remonta le long de la tunique, glissa dans la nuque de son amour. Sentir sa peau, sa chaleur. Le frisson du contact. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue, lui relevèrent le menton. Leurs sourires se répondirent. Il effleura ses lèvres du pouce. « Amour».

Il murmura encore son prénom quand il se pencha vers elle, que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il la retint lorsqu'il la sentit glisser entre ses bras.

« Agasha ! Le poison ? » L'inquiétude passa sur son visage. Elle lui sourit, murmura.

« Non. C'est bon. C'est si bon, Albafica. Encore. »

Cachée derrière une colonne du Temple des Poissons, Aphrodite jubilait. Magnifique ! Tout marchait à merveille ! Elle soupira en regardant le couple enlacé. Ah, ces deux-là étaient sa plus grande réussite, c'était sûr !

Elle serait bien restée là à les contempler durant des heures, mais elle savait que certaines choses ne se découvrent qu'à deux, que certains moments n'ont pas à avoir de spectateurs indiscrets. Et puis, elle avait encore du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Certaines unions allaient aussi avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce du destin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le Cosmos du Garuda enflait, emplissant la pièce. La lumière faiblissait, avalée par son aura ténébreuse. Cela rampait sur les murs, léchait le sol, absorbait la moindre clarté. Dans le seul coin encore baigné de lumière, la servante tremblait de tout son corps, courbait la tête sous l'ire d'Éaque. La pauvre fille aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans le sol tant elle était effrayée. Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Je le répète! Où sont passées les pistaches ?

_ C'est Dame Violate. Elle les a mangées », dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, au bord des larmes.

_ Violate a horreur des pistaches! Ne te sers pas d'elle pour justifier ton incompétence! », dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table.

La jeune fille sursauta. « Je vous assure, Seigneur », suppliait-elle. « Dame Violate a demandé de la glace à la pistache, des gâteaux à la pistache, de la pâte d'amandes à la pistache… Elle venait en chercher régulièrement directement dans l'armoire ». La colère d'Eaque était sur le point d'exploser quand une nouvelle présence se fit sentir dans la cuisine.

« Mon Roi ? Que se passe-t-il ? ». La Spectre du Béhémoth s'agenouilla devant son maître, surprise par sa colère.

« Violate. Cette servante prétend que tu as mangé toutes les pistaches d'Antinora », dit-il en jetant son regard le plus noir sur la domestique qui courbait l'échine, s'attendant à une punition sévère. L'Aile du Garuda releva la tête, un peu étonnée et gênée.

« Toutes ? Il me semblait qu'il en restait encore dans une autre armoire ». La servante secoua vigoureusement la tête qu'elle protégeait de ses mains.

« Toutes, Dame Violate.

_ Voilà qui est fâcheux ».

Éaque crut déceler de la pitié sur le visage de Violate. Se sentait-elle navrée que cette domestique se soit fait gourmander pour une chose dont elle était responsable ? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère et pourtant. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant…

« Si mon Seigneur nous le permet, nous irons nous ravitailler chez votre frère.

_ Oui, oui. Vas-y. Allez-y toutes les 2 », dit-il exaspéré, les chassant d'un mouvement de la main.

Dans la cuisine maintenant vide de présence féminine, Eaque tira une chaise à lui. Les coudes sur la table, il posa la tête entre ses mains et murmura : Des pistaches ! Elle mange des pistaches ! Une angoisse le traversa. Et si Rhadamanthe avait raison ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, essayait-il de se convaincre. Pourtant tout lui disait que si c'était bien le cas, son Aile n'en avait peut-être pas encore conscience. Il devrait trouver un moyen de le découvrir, de … se rassurer. Oui ! Quelqu'un ici devait le savoir. Mais qui? Demander à Violate directement était ... risqué. Et si finalement il se faisait des peurs pour rien de quoi aurait-il l'air? Le Juge se releva lentement de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine, l'esprit lourd de questions. Par Hadès, cette histoire de pistaches prenait une importance inattendue.

* * *

En fin de journée, Éaque comme d'ordinaire avait fait appeler Violate sous un faux prétexte pour qu'elle le rejoigne pour un tête-à-tête. Mais cette fois-ci le somptueux dîner et les délicieuses cajoleries qu'ils partageaient en ce moment n'étaient pas tout à fait dénués d'arrière-pensées. L'un cherchait des indices dont il ne savait pas trop s'ils le rassureraient ou le ferait davantage paniquer et l'autre n'avait d'autre but que de se faire pardonner ses larcins fruitiers.

Petit à petit, les mouvements de son Aile sur lui faisaient perdre à Éaque le sens des réalités. Chacun de ses coups de bassin augmentait un peu plus le plaisir au creux de ses reins, déchaînant sous sa peau ces vagues de frissons qui l'enivraient. Il glissa les mains sur son ventre, fit le tour de son nombril. Ses doigts suivirent ses nombreuses cicatrices, souvenirs des danses exécutées pour lui. Il montait vers l'extase avec elles, se perdant dans leurs entrelacs. Il sourit au gémissement de sa partenaire quand il pinça légèrement un mamelon, caressa la courbe de ses seins. Il aimait leur forme, leur douceur. Cependant quelque chose l'intriguait. Il repassa les mains pour ôter son doute. C'était cela. Plus en chair, plus fermes. Son sourire s'élargit. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire finalement. Violate se cambra plus fort, se resserra sur le Juge. Sa main se posa sur son ventre, le griffa. La vague de plaisir déferla dans le corps d'Éaque, secouant tout son être.

Violate, haletante, lovée contre lui, le Juge écoutait son cœur s'apaiser, passant doucement ses doigts le long de son dos. Bercé par les caresses de son Aile sur son flanc, il se sentait sombrer dans les délices du sommeil quand celle-ci se releva d'un bond.

« Il faut que j'y aille ». Il la regarda, incrédule, se rhabiller à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que moi ? » Elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa furtivement.

« Rien, mais j'ai promis ! », dit-elle en souriant, passant sa main sur sa joue. Il la regarda s'enfuir en riant, l'esprit troublé.

Que se passait-il ? Les pistaches, passe encore, mais le délaisser pour aller rejoindre… Rejoindre qui d'ailleurs ? Il se leva, s'enveloppant du drap froissé. Regardant du haut du balcon d'Antinora, il assista alors à une scène étrange. Pandore, seule, attendait sur la terrasse et Violate se précipitait vers elle. Pandore ? Violate ? Elles n'allaient pas se battre ? Pas ici ? Il crispa ses mains sur la pierre froide du balcon. La dernière fois, il avait fallu l'intervention des 3 Juges pour les séparer. Et ce ne serait pas dans cette tenue qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Les 2 femmes étaient face à face. Le Juge retenait son souffle, guettait la moindre trace de Cosmos. Violate avança la main, la posa sur le ventre de Pandore, elles éclatèrent de rire comme deux collégiennes. Par Hadès, que se passait-il aux Enfers ? Étaient-elles devenues folles ? Comment 2 chiens enragés pouvaient-ils se rapprocher ainsi ? Et puis tout à coup le Juge comprit, son rire déferla sur sa demeure. Il murmura pour lui-même :

« Tu pouvais bien me faire la leçon, Rhada. Ca va être mignon un petit Wyvern ».

Éaque quitta son balcon, laissant les deux femmes discuter. Il ne semblait pas utile de les surveiller davantage et l'air n'était pas des plus chauds à Antinora. Regagnant la chambre, il appela les domestiques pour son bain.

La chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau, les mains expertes de la Sœur noire préposée au bain du Seigneur avaient bien un indéniable avantage : Éaque pouvait enfin réfléchir au calme. Son esprit assemblait les idées, les remettait dans l'ordre. Et lorsqu'il quitta son refuge aquatique, la solution avait tracé un sourire sur ses lèvres. En observant Pandore et Violate, il s'était souvenu qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner et lui permettrait de lever ses doutes et moucher son frère en même temps. Cette personne si insignifiante qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Revêtu de sa robe de Juge, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Pandore. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le chat de gouttière qu'il cherchait. Il l'interpella. « Cheshire ! »

Le chat en question se figea sur place. Cette voix commandait l'arrêt, le respect, l'obéissance. Le Caith Sith se retourna, courbant la tête devant le Garuda. Éaque le fixa un moment, hésitant sur la formulation.

« Dis-moi, Chaton, ta maîtresse. Ne serait-elle pas… » Le népalais s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ces choses-là et il n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire dans ce lieu de ténèbres. Et sûrement pas avec un inférieur comme ce misérable chat. Il prit son courage à deux mains, prononça le mot. « Enceinte ? »

Cheshire souffla, soulagé.

« Oh, vous savez aussi ! C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Dame Violate qui vous l'a dit ? D'ailleurs, ma maîtresse pense que Dame Violate aussi… »

Le Caith Sith stoppa net, mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Le Juge venait de changer de couleur. Il était aussi blanc que… que… Il arrêta de chercher une comparaison. Rien ne lui venait de toute façon à l'esprit. Il avait fait une énorme idiotie.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… », dit-il en se recroquevillant, anticipant le coup qu'il recevrait pour avoir débité cette stupidité. Éaque se contenta de le chasser d'un regard, fit demi-tour sans un mot. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient impitoyablement dans son esprit et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'image qui s'y formait. Violate. Les insinuations de Rhadamanthe. Son malaise. Les pistaches. Il regarda ses mains. Ses seins. Ses magnifiques seins plus volumineux. Comment n'avait-il rien vu ? Rien compris ? Il tournait et retournait ces deux mots dans sa tête: Violate. Enceinte. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant. Depuis quand? Il aurait dû demander à ce chaton débile depuis quand Pandore l'était, ou quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à le soupçonner pour Violate. Il avait besoin d'un truc fort, d'alcool, pour s'en remettre. Aller chez Rhadamanthe, vider une bouteille de whisky sur son aventure… Rhadamanthe. Il ne savait sûrement pas pour Pandore, sinon il n'aurait pas osé parler de son Aile. Le Garuda eut un sourire mauvais. Non, il ne serait pas le seul à vider cette bouteille. Il éclata de rire en songeant à la tête que ferait son blondinet de frère quand il saurait. Chacun son tour !

* * *

Le rire tonitruant de Rhadamanthe faisait vibrer les murs lorsqu'Éaque entra dans le salon.

« Et bien, on peut dire que tu t'amuses, toi », dit-il avec une certaine humeur.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, frangin. Zélos vient de m'annoncer un truc ! A faire mourir de rire Hadès lui-même. Assieds-toi, t'es blanc comme un spectre. Je te proposerais bien un verre, mais tu refuses… »

Le Garuda le coupa net. « Non, donne-moi ce verre ».

Le Wyvern le regarda avec étonnement, puis le servit. Éaque ? Boire du whisky ? A cette heure ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond aux Enfers, il en était sûr.

« Alors, ce truc étonnant ?

_ Ah. Ouais », Rhadamanthe vida son verre d'un trait. « Queen, tu vois ?

_ Oui, je vois.

_ Ben, les paris allaient bon train dans la garnison pour savoir si c'était un gars ou une fille. Et bien, c'est une fille ! Parce que non seulement, son régulier est le Basilic, mais en plus, elle est enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux ! Et c'est pas tout ! La Partita, la Chouette, là ! Ben, Yôma a marqué un fameux point avec elle ! Enceinte, aussi ! »

Éaque manqua de s'étrangler dans son verre. Cette « épidémie » devenait étrange. Il regarda encore un moment l'anglais qui s'esclaffait. Attends, toi tu ne vas plus rire très longtemps. Un sourire carnassier passa sur le visage du Garuda.

« Très amusant, en effet ». Le silence s'installa, le Wyverne fila une grosse claque sur l'épaule de son frangin. « Et toi, bro ! C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu expliques la raison de cet intérêt pour mon whisky ? »

Éaque inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à essuyer la bordée de sarcasmes que son frère ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer. « Violate. Tu avais raison. Elle a bien un amant. » Rhadamanthe trépignait de plaisir dans son fauteuil, satisfait d'avoir mis dans le mille.

« Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. C'est dans mon lit qu'elle passe ses nuits. Et je crois que… Comme Queen et Partita. » Et voilà, c'était parti. Rhadamanthe se tapait la cuisse tant il riait. Le Garuda ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il disait tellement son corps était secoué par le rire.

« Mais j'en ai une autre bien bonne à t'apprendre, Rhada », continua-t-il en le fixant d'un œil torve, une lueur de malice au fond de ses prunelles. Le blond s'arrêta net. Le regard amusé d'Éaque ne suggérait rien de bon.

« Pandore. Cheshire a confirmé mes doutes. Elle porte la progéniture d'un certain dragon ». Ce fut au tour du Wyvern de devenir blanc comme un linceul.

Éaque se servit un autre verre, profitant pleinement du silence qui planait à présent dans la pièce, de la stupeur sur le visage de son frère. Clouer le bec à Rhadamanthe était tellement jouissif.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'Olympe**

Héra revenait à l'Olympe pour s'enquérir des derniers stratagèmes d'Aphrodite. Elle était quelque peu ennuyée, voire un poil dépitée. Elle entra dans le Palais de la Déesse de l'Amour et se fit conduire à elle par une de ses suivantes. Elle la trouva rivée comme à son habitude à son miroir, suivant les derniers avancements de son plan. Elle fit claquer son splendide éventail en plumes de paon pour signaler sa présence. Aphrodite sursauta légèrement et releva le nez de la surface brillante.

« Oh, c'est toi Héra. Eh bien tu en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? », dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un coussin.

« Ça ne se passe pas bien de ton coté?

_ Si. A part une chose qui me chiffonne. Nous avons manqué un _petit détail_.

_ Lequel ?

_ Zeus nous a bien demandé de punir tous les belligérants de ces Guerres Saintes? Ce qui inclut ses fils », dit-elle avec un certain dédain. Mauvais souvenirs. « Hors l'un d'eux a des goûts _particuliers »_.

« Qui? Qui? », demanda Aphrodite, les yeux brillants. Elle appréciait toujours autant les ragots. Surtout ceux concernant de près ou de loin Zeus.

« Minos. Il est avec un homme, un de ses subordonnés. Il nous échappe donc pour l'instant ».

Les deux Déesses se regardèrent un moment, pensives, avant qu'Aphrodite ne lâche un « Je sais ! » triomphant. « Dis-moi! », demanda Héra, les yeux pleins de curiosité. Et, gloussant comme des gamines fières de leur sale tour, elles envoyèrent Peitho insinuer leur idée tordue à leur nouvelle victime. Zeus, qui passait par là pour prendre des nouvelles de la « mission », regarda avec un grand sourire de satisfaction absolue les deux déesses, habituellement comme chien et chat, s'amuser comme des diablesses du bazar qu'elles provoquaient sur terre. Il était content, car cette mission avait aussi ce but précis : lui assurer une paix divine pour longtemps. Très longtemps.

* * *

**Les Enfers**

Cette journée avait, pour Éaque, des allures de paradis. Violate, allongée contre lui sur ce divan, somnolait. Il passait avec délices la main sur son ventre, guettant les signes de l'héritier. Son Aile avait refusé tout bonnement de porter des robes « comme Pandore » et la voir ainsi drapée dans les soieries de son pays lui procurait une intense satisfaction.

Pandore laissait courir ses doigts sur sa harpe et Rhadamanthe, étonnamment, n'en était qu'à son deuxième verre d'alcool de la journée. La grossesse de la Maîtresse des Enfers l'avait au moins calmé sur ce point.

Quelque chose perturbait cependant Éaque. Le ventre de son Aile prenait des proportions démesurées par rapport à celui de Pandore. Il faudrait qu'il en parle. A qui ? Les Enfers n'avaient jamais connu de naissance. Il songea qu'il faudrait peut-être s'enquérir d'un personnel compétent en la matière ou cela risquait de mal se terminer. Cette idée fugace le fit frémir, mais un claquement de mains fit sursauter tout ce petit monde.

« Minos », dit-il en lançant un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

« Et bien, quelle jolie photo de famille. Il ne vous manque plus que des bambins courant partout. Oh, mais attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire ? »

Le Griffon partit d'un grand éclat de rire, réveillant l'Aile. Le Garuda n'allait pas en rester là. On ne réveillait pas ainsi Sa Violate ! Il répliqua : « Il faut dire qu'avec tes goûts, ce n'est pas ce qui risque de t'arriver, Marionnettiste. Ça ne te perturbe pas que jusqu'au moindre Squelette, tout le monde à part toi et ton compagnon, aura un enfant ? Tous les Enfers sont au courant de tes penchants, mon Griffon. »

Rhadamanthe pouffa dans son coin, le Norvégien claqua la porte sur sa colère.

* * *

**Les Enfers**

Minos traversait les couloirs à grandes enjambées, furieux. Ses frères et leur délire de paternité commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. En fait toute cette folie qui s'emparait du Meikai l'énervait. Là, tout de suite, il rêvait de tortures et de cris de douleur, juste pour le soulager sa mauvaise humeur. Une bonne petite guerre contre Athéna lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Mais comment vouliez-vous déclencher une guerre avec ces torrents de guimauves qui commençaient à se déverser sur le Meikai? Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Pas un seul prisonnier sur lequel passer ses nerfs. Personne pour enfreindre des règles, capturer des ennemis. Il ne lui restait que les âmes à juger pour le distraire un peu et encore! Il ne manquait plus que le Seigneur Hadès s'y mette aussi et ce serait le bouquet. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Il devait savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce ... cette catastrophe. Il y avait un endroit où il pourrait avoir le début d'une explication, peut-être même y trouverait-il le moyen d'arrêter ça. Oui, tout redeviendrait normal.

Il entra donc en trombe dans le bureau de Rune qui fit un bond à ce tintamarre. « Tu ne peux pas entrer sans faire de bruit? J'ai failli faire une attaque », râla-t-il.

« Tu es moins froussard, d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_ J'étais concentré sur cette paperasse, figure-toi! Des pages et des pages de registres à vérifier. Et tu débarques comme une brute!

_ Ça ne te gêne pas d'ordinaire… ». Un sourire fauve s'empara des lèvres du Griffon. Son partenaire rougit à cette évocation. Il ne pouvait le nier, il aimait cela, mais là n'était pas la question. Pas pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi? A cause de ... ?

_ Oui. Tout a changé. Il y a des paragraphes supplémentaires sur des centaines de pages. Rien que le Meikai c'est déjà un boulot titanesque.

_ Attends, tu as dit _rien_ que le Meikai »?

Minos jubilait. Il sentait se dessiner la solution. Elle était là, à portée de main. Plutôt à portée de plume. Il s'accouda sur le siège de Rune, passa négligemment les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il avait frappé à la bonne porte, mais il s'attendait quand même au pire. Le Balrog ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui griffa la nuque et reprit :

« Oui. Au Sanctuaire notamment, mais dans d'autres domaines sacrés aussi.

_ Le Sanctuaire aussi? Moi qui croyais que ça aurait pu venir de chez eux ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? », ragea-t-il, déçu.

Le Griffon commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Si le Sanctuaire était dans le même état que le Meikai, il pouvait dire adieu à sa guerre tant désirée. Il était au bord du gouffre. Pas de combats, pas de tortures, pas de chevaliers quémandant sa pitié, qu'il ne leur donnerait pas de toute façon, mais quand même !

« Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, l'_épidémie_ s'est déclenchée à peu près en même temps partout »

Rune soupira profondément en se renfonçant dans son siège. La main du Griffon passa sous le col de sa robe. Il continua : « C'est ennuyeux, mais je crois qu'il faudrait aller demander au Sanctuaire s'ils ne sauraient pas quelque chose. Notre maître a trop l'habitude de faire la sourde oreille au monde d'au-dessus, mais cette fois il n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

« Pourquoi ça?

_ Parce qu'il est _personnellement_ concerné ».

Le sourire en coin de Rune venait de pousser Minos au fond de l'abîme. Un gouffre de douceur, de layettes et de biberons. Un cauchemar. Le Cocyte puissance 1000, et encore ! Il articula avec peine :

« Hadès… Aussi ?

_ Hé, oui. Dame Perséphone porte le futur héritier », acquiesça-t-il.

Ou pire. Une héritière, songea Minos au bord du désespoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Albafica et Manigoldo traversaient la Maison des Poissons lorsqu'une fillette de 2 ans peut-être, tenant un bâton à la main, se planta devant eux. Menaçant le Poissons de son arme improvisée, elle cria : « C'est toi, la rose empoisonnée ? Z'ai pas peur de ton poison, moi ! Capibulle ! Capibulle ! », cria-t-elle en courant vers lui, brandissant son épée de fortune.

Manigoldo la saisit par le col, juste avant qu'elle ne percute Albafica.

« Tu devrais pourtant. T'es à qui, toi ? », dit-il en la soulevant à la hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux la détailler. La fillette se débattait, essayait de lui donner des coups de pieds et des coups de bâton.

« Mani, tiens-la un peu convenablement. Ce n'est pas un chiot », le gronda Albafica. « Nan, suis pas un chiot, ze suis un sevalier d'or ». Manigoldo éclata de rire devant l'affirmation de la petite fille. « Ah oui? Et le chevalier d'or de quoi? Du moucheron? Des jambes-trop-courtes? », dit-il, hilare.

« Suis pas le sevalier du mouche-thon. Toi t'es un méchant crabe d'abord!

Et tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le méchant crabe si tu continues? », dit-il feignant un petit air sadique en attrapant son petit bout de bois.

« Nan, mais z'ai pas peur de toi, crustacé ! »

Mani était écroulé de rire face à l'effronterie de l'enfant et s'amusait à la taquiner encore plus. Le Saint des Poissons, quant à lui, était hypnotisé par cette fillette. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, il en était sûr. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Son regard, peut-être ? Ces yeux vifs, bleu océan. Cette détermination quand elle avait brandi ce bout de bois telle une épée… Capibulle… C'est cela. Elle avait crié Capibulle… Ce mot avait une consonance familière. Puis, il comprit et planta là Mani et sa visiteuse, qui se débattait pour essayer de se défaire de la poigne de son prétendu tortionnaire à carapace. Albafica se rua à l'entrée de son Temple. Serait-il possible ? Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, ce fut pour découvrir El Cid soutenant une jeune femme qui portait dans ses bras un nouveau-né.

« Cid ! Il me semblait bien qu'elle avait ton regard. » Le Chevalier du Capricorne s'approcha du Poisson, souriant. « Albafica. Tu as bien grandi depuis ce jour où tu as obtenu ton armure ».

Le bleuté sentait son cœur battre si fort. Son ami. Son ami d'enfance était de retour. Sa surprise redoubla lorsque El Cid le serra dans ses bras.

« Cid, le poison...

Tu sais bien que je n'en ai jamais eu peur, de ton poison.

C'est ce que dit aussi ta fille. »

On toussa dans leur dos. Manigoldo tenant toujours l'enfant apparut sur la terrasse.

« Eh, la Chèvre ! C'est à toi cette mioche ? » dit-il en lui tendant la petite qui le tapait et grondait pour qu'il la lâche. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son père en boudant, lui tira la langue.

« Toujours aussi aimable, le Crustacé ! Je te présente Médée, ma fille. Miné», dit El Cid en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme, « et notre dernier-né Persée. Ta maison était vide. Tu habites avec Albafica, maintenant ? Votre voyage à Venise vous aurait rapproché à ce point ? »

Une jeune voix se fit entendre : « Il dort avec moi, si c'est ce que demande ce personnage aux sous-entendus graveleux. »

Manigoldo devint blême, se retourna vers Gioca qui s'avançait vers eux, lentement sous le poids de sa grossesse.

« Mais, enfin, ma petite flamme ! Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu sais. Tu vas nous faire un excité. »

El Cid éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se trouvait face à un Mani si attentionné. Son rire redoubla quand Manigoldo essaya de justifier sa prévenance, contaminant Miné et Gioca. Seul Albafica ne participait pas à la liesse générale. Il avait l'air tendu, guettant quelque chose, ce qui n'échappa pas au Capricorne.

« Albafica ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu peux venir Agasha. Tu ne risques rien, tu sais. »

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur la silhouette menue au ventre également rebondi qui vint se blottir dans les bras du Chevalier empoisonné. El Cid écarquilla les yeux :

« Je… Comment ?

Agasha a reçu un antidote à mon poison ».

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, y posa un baiser. Un cri de femme s'éleva du Palais du Grand-Pope.

« Yuzuriha! Le Bélier va être papa, on dirait ! », s'esclaffa Manigoldo.

« Ça fait un peu peur », trembla Agasha.

Mine s'approcha un peu, lui prit la main.

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un moment. Ce qui compte est après. »

Les regards des Capricorne et Poisson se croisèrent, des sourires se répondirent. Si ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre, ils en seraient ravis.


	8. Chapter 8

Rune arriva enfin devant le Sanctuaire. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Minos qui avait foncé chez Hadès, argumentant qu'il devait y avoir une explication à tout ceci. Qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent une réponse. Peut-être que ces stupides Chevaliers étaient au courant, non ? Hadès qui avait longuement soupiré, écrasé sous les mots du Griffon, à moins que cela ne soit dû aux envies particulières de Perséphone. À ce qu'il paraissait, sa libido était désormais insatiable.

Le Balrog sourit à cette remarque. Toujours est-il que Sa Majesté avait décrété que, lui, Rune devrait se présenter au Sanctuaire sous le couvert de la bannière blanche afin de voir ce qu'il en était. Minos et sa colère étaient consignés dans Toloméa. Il en aurait pour plusieurs jours et nuits à le calmer. Il mordit ses lèvres. Le Griffon allait être si brutal, si fougueux. Et il en profiterait. Tout allait finalement plutôt bien. Une mission, le soleil et un amant fringant au retour. Parfait.

À part ce garde qui regardait d'un air soupçonneux le sauf-conduit de Sa Majesté. Rune avait pourtant laissé surplis et robe au placard. Hadès avait bien insisté là-dessus. Il ne fallait pas exacerber inutilement l'hostilité des habitants du Sanctuaire. Après maintes vérifications, le garde décida finalement de le laisser entrer et l'accompagna à travers le domaine sacré.

Où que ses yeux se posent, Rune retrouvait les mêmes scènes qu'au Meikai : amourettes, baisers échangés et surtout des femmes enceintes. Partout. Certaines avaient même déjà enfanté et dorlotaient en souriant leur enfant sous le regard bienveillant d'un Saint. L'arène était vide, les Maisons des Chevaliers d'or emplies de rires, de murmures dans les alcôves.

Rune et son guide arrivèrent à la Maison des Poissons et ils croisèrent là trois Gold en train de discuter joyeusement et rire, entourant leurs compagnes enceintes jusqu'aux yeux ou déjà mère deux fois pour l'une d'elle, ne prêtant qu'une distante attention aux visiteurs qui traversaient la Maison. Après tout, le Cosmos de Rune ne dégageait aucune hostilité, même si la présence d'un Spectre les agaçait quelque peu. C'est alors qu'un cri de femme retentit un étage plus haut. Les Chevaliers se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, laissant femmes et enfants sur place. Rune avait cru entendre l'un d'eux plaisanter sur Shion. Le garnement qu'il avait rencontré à Jamir était donc ici? Et il allait être père incessamment sous peu ?

Le garde pressait le pas pour le conduire dans le bureau de Shion lorsque celui-ci en sortit en trombe. « Seigneur Shion! », l'interpella le garde, « Attendez! »

« Quoi? », lâcha-t-il, exaspéré d'être dérangé alors qu'il avait bien plus urgent à s'occuper: il n'aurait d'attention QUE pour Yuzuriha aujourd'hui et dans les jours à venir. « Le Seigneur Rune est venu porter un message de la part de ... »

Il fut interrompu par Shion d'un geste de la main. « Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'occuper de lui pour l'instant! Ça attendra plus tard! » et il partit à toute vitesse rejoindre la chambre où se trouvaient Yuzuriha, leur maître Hakurei et son futur enfant, plantant là le garde interloqué et un Rune qui s'efforçait de rester maître de lui-même. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce morveux l'aurait payé cher pour l'avoir insulté de cette façon ! Le garde essaya de s'excuser du comportement du Chevalier et lui demanda de le suivre chez le Grand Pope.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du trône après avoir été annoncé, Rune resta un instant sidéré par une vision incroyable. Improbable. Assise sur le trône du Pope au côté duquel se tenait fièrement le Chevalier des Gémeaux, Athéna avait le ventre aussi rond que celui de Pandore. Athéna enceinte. D'un mortel qui plus est. C'était complètement fou. Comment Zeus avait-il pu permettre cela? Rune reprit contenance et exposa au Pope et à la Déesse l'objet de sa venue et leur remit la lettre de son dieu.

« Les Enfers ont donc été atteint également, la semaine dernière déjà nous avions été prévenu qu'Atlantis connaissait le renouveau elle aussi », dit Sage en se frottant le menton.

« Mais comme vous l'avez présumé, nous avons une plausible explication à ce phénomène qui nous touche tous.

Quelle est-elle? »

Sage attendit un moment, jeta un regard à la déesse qui lui donna l'autorisation de parler d'un hochement de tête.

« Il y a quelques temps, nous avons reçu la nouvelle que Zeus s'était réveillé et avait pris connaissance des nombreuses guerres dans lesquelles se sont opposées nos domaines depuis son départ. »

« Zeus? Réveillé? » Le Balrog avait autant de mal à le croire que la grossesse d'Athéna. Son maître en serait malade une fois au courant. Cela ne devait pas être la joie pour Poséidon non plus.

« Il s'est montré en personne peu de temps après la venue de Iris la Messagère, nous avertissant que nous serions tous "punis" prochainement. Et cette étrange "maladie" a commencé à se répandre peu après. Rien ne l'arrête. Une divinité est venue à l'aide de la compagne d'un de mes Chevaliers pour permettre l'application de ladite punition. »

Le Chevalier des Poissons, pensa Rune. Ce n'était donc pas une donnée erronée. Les dires du Pope semblaient être la vérité, cela expliquait effectivement beaucoup de choses. Mais il devrait aller voir de lui-même à Delphes pour confirmer tout ça. Le Pope invita Rune à rester quelques jours, le temps de se reposer avant de prendre à nouveau la route. Bien entendu, des Saints veilleraient à sa sécurité durant son séjour au Sanctuaire. Même si le ton était diplomate, le Balrog reconnut là un artifice. Pour le Pope, il était hors de question qu'un Spectre se promène en totale liberté dans son domaine sacré. La guimauve avait beau dégouliner de partout, certaines habitudes avaient la dent dure.


	9. Chapter 9

Shion commençait à penser qu'il ne verrait jamais le bout de ces couloirs maudits qui s'échinaient à se tortiller et à tourner ça et là pour l'empêcher d'arriver près de son bel oiseau. C'était à croire que le Labyrinthe des Gémeaux avait été transposé dans les couloirs du Palais exprès pour le ralentir. Il se maudissait d'avoir écouté Sage et Hakurei qui l'avaient exhorté à venir emménager sur ces hauteurs. Ce n'était pas dans la Maison du Bélier qu'il aurait dû parcourir une telle distance ! Enfin, l'Atlante arriva à la chambre où avait été conduite Yuzuriha. Il était haletant et angoissé, car il ressentait encore plus fort la souffrance de Yuzuriha et de son enfant maintenant qu'il était tout près d'eux. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, essayant de ne pas troubler cet instant. Hakurei était là, assis près du lit à côté d'elle. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête dans sa direction quand ils l'entendirent approcher.

« Te voilà enfin! », dit le vieux patriarche avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix. « J'ai été retenu par un garde qui venait avec un visiteur. Il m'a semblé reconnaître Rune. Mais ce n'est pas possible, hein ? Un Spectre ne viendrait pas ici. Et puis ces couloirs sont interminables », coupa Shion en s'asseyant près de son oiseau. « Désolé d'avoir tant tardé, Yuzu », dit-il plus doucement en lui prenant la main. « Comment te sens-tu? » Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre d'avoir posé cette question, il se mettait mentalement des baffes. « Pas très bien, comme tu vois », dit-elle en essayant de réprimer un cri de douleur. Elle attrapa la main de Shion et la serra de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de respirer doucement. Il la serra contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas bien. Et le bébé était affolé. Il lui tendait ses pensées vers ses parents. L'inconnu l'effrayait un peu. Tout bougeait autour de lui, lui disait qu'il devait sortir, mais les cris de sa mère perçaient sa petite conscience. Il lui faisait mal et il ne voulait pas. Au milieu de ces pensées de l'enfant à naître et des souffrances du corps de son oiseau, le Bélier n'en menait pas large. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour les aider tous les deux? Il détestait être si impuissant à les aider. Il ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que de les entourer d'un Cosmos apaisant, de vagues de douceur pour calmer leur douleur et leur peur.

La sage-femme entra en trombe dans la chambre avec de l'eau chaude et des draps. Elle mit rapidement et fermement le futur grand-père dehors. Non, ce n'était pas sa place ! Qu'il aille donc voir ailleurs s'il pouvait passer son stress. A-t-on jamais vu une chose pareille ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était le frère du Grand Pope ou un Atlante qu'il pouvait tout se permettre. Elle ne connaissait pas les coutumes de Jamir, mais si c'était elle qui devait aider à mettre au monde ce petit être, elle ne tolérait personne d'autre que le père dans la chambre. Et la mère bien sûr, asséna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, à un Hakurei fuyant sa furie.

Hakurei referma la porte, rouge comme un gamin pris à chaparder une pomme. Par Athéna, cette femme savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas écouter aux portes. L'idée que la harpie ne le prenne à nouveau sur le fait ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout, même. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il se sentait incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Cela allait être long. Très long. Il allait se mettre en quête d'un improbable passe-temps lorsqu'une cavalcade retentit dans les couloirs précédée d'un tonitruant « _Capibulle _! ».

Hakurei se mit en travers du couloir, prêt à réprimander les intrus. Il s'aperçut enfin qui composait le bruyant groupe. Il était mené par un Manigoldo toujours aussi insouciant, suivi par Albafica - ce qui l'étonna passablement, c'était si rare de voir la Rose hors de son jardin - et d'un El Cid qui tentait de calmer une fillette particulièrement survoltée. « ¡ Medea! ¡ Vuelve aquí!1 »

Le Chevalier du Capricorne rattrapa sa fille, qui s'agita dans ses bras, hilare d'être si haut contre son père. Ledit père parvint enfin à la mettre en face à face. « Il ne faut pas crier comme ça dans les couloirs du Palais, angelito! Il ne faut déranger la Déesse! » La petite fille le regarda, un peu penaude, puis marmotta un timide « Pedone, papá».

« Hé bien, vous en faites un raffut ! », dit Hakurei à la fois souriant et narquois. El Cid rougit. « Excusez-la, maître. Elle est encore petite.

_ Tu devras plutôt t'excuser auprès de Shion et Yuzuriha. Pourquoi l'as-tu emmenée?

_ Bien sûr, je le ferai. Quant à Médée, je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle m'a suivi d'elle-même», répondit El Cid.

Hakurei riait en son for intérieur, il avait presque l'impression que le Capricorne était au bord du désespoir en disant ces mots. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit la fillette accrochée au cou de son père faire des grimaces à Manigoldo qui le lui rendait bien. Quand El Cid s'aperçut que son compagnon faisait l'idiot dans son dos, il lui colla une claque sur la tête. « Tu as fini d'ennuyer ma fille, stupide crabe?

_ Mais c'est pas moi, c'est elle! », s'écria Mani, protestant - à raison - de son innocence. « Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile! Ne rends pas un enfant responsable de tes âneries! », dit-il en le fixant d'un œil noir. Le Crabe s'en étrangla. Le ton allait vite monter entre les deux si on n'intervenait pas et ce serait mauvais pour eux, surtout si Shion sortait de la chambre, exaspéré. Hakurei leur colla une claque sur la nuque à chacun. « Silence tous les deux! Vous dérangez notre oiseau ! ». Médée, la diablesse, ricana dans sa main, les deux Ors se foudroyaient du regard tout en s'excusant à nouveau. Oh non, ils n'en resteraient pas là. Hakurei le savait. Cela se règlerait comme d'ordinaire sur l'arène ou autour d'un verre agrémenté de moqueries diverses. Il soupira, les mains sur les hanches. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

El Cid alla se mettre dans un coin avec sa fille, qui râlait intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait plus embêter le Crabe! C'était vraiment pas drôle. Elle s'ennuyait maintenant. Affalée contre le torse de son père, elle regardait partout autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Observer les gens semblait l'être. Surtout Albafica. Ça faisait tout chaud dans son cœur quand elle le regardait, comme si il y avait tout plein de papillons à l'intérieur. Elle le fixait intensément jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'en rende compte. Il rougit, un peu gêné par ce regard posé sur lui et elle se cacha alors, les joues toutes vermeilles, riant bêtement. Il était beau, la Rose empoisonnée.

Puis, elle darda son regard océan sur Hakurei. Le vieux chevalier la laissait perplexe. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Papy Sage. C'était bizarre. « Dis, papa, pourquoi il y a deux Papy Sage? », demanda-t-elle du ton le plus charmant. El Cid soupira, se pinça le nez. Elle lui ferait toutes, hein? « Parce que c'est son frère jumeau.

_ C'est quoi un zumeau? » Ça y est, c'était parti pour la salve de questions. Et comment ça se faisait qu'il y en avait deux dans le ventre d'une maman? Et elle, elle en avait un de zumeau? Etc, etc. Non. Heureusement non, pensa El Cid. Manigoldo était écroulé de rire, Albafica essayait de cacher le sien. « Elle est impayable ta gamine, mon Cabri!

_ Tais-toi, Mani. Tu riras moins quand ce sera ton tour. Je te souhaite d'avoir la même en dix fois pire », dit-il une lueur sadique au fond des yeux et un sourire assorti sur les lèvres. Albafica n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de rire, il en avait mal aux côtes. Hakurei les regardait d'un air mi-désolé mi-amusé, se demandant s'ils étaient tous vraiment adultes. Une vraie bande de gamins!

Un nouveau cri s'éleva à travers la porte, ramenant le calme parmi cette mauvaise troupe. Médée s'agrippa à la veste de son père. Ça faisait peur ce cri! « C'est quoi? », demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète. « Ce n'est rien. C'est Yuzuriha qui a crié.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Elle va avoir son bébé. Elle crie parce qu'elle a mal », lui expliqua-t-il avec patience.

Médée ne dit plus rien. Elle se souvenait. Sa maman aussi avait crié comme ça quand Persée était né. Elle se rappelait aussi qu'elle avait dû être très sage, ce jour-là. Elle soupira et se roula en boule contre son père. Elle finit par s'endormir, rêvant de dizaines de bébés dans des rosiers menacés par un vilain méchant crabe qu'elle chassait à grands coups de « _Capibulle _! » aux côtés de son papa, papa qui poussa un gros soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que son petit monstre s'était enfin calmé et dormait à poing fermé.

* * *

(1) NDT: "Médée! Reviens ici!"


	10. Chapter 10

Meikai, Toloméa

Violate avançait à la suite de Pandore de cette démarche qui l'énervait depuis quelques jours. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs baptisée : la marche de canard asthmatique. Franchement, sous le poids de son ventre, elle se dandinait plus qu'elle ne marchait, s'essoufflait rapidement. Eaque trouvait cela mignon, elle rageait de ne plus pouvoir courir. Devant elle, Pandore trottinait en riant, traînant derrière elle le mètre-ruban qui était l'indispensable outil de leur mission. Sa compagne revenait régulièrement sur ses pas, la motivait pour aller plus vite. Elle regarda encore une énième fois le ventre de sa complice, puis le sien. La même constatation engendrait toujours la même question. Il était presque double. Ce volume lui faisait parfois craindre le pire. Combien d'aiglons allait-elle mettre au monde ?

« Dépêche-toi, Violate ! »

Pandore lui attrapa encore une fois la main, la tirant dans le couloir sombre de Toloméa, le seul endroit des Enfers où il ne faisait pas bon traîner de ces temps-ci. Le Griffon y était confiné, assigné à résidence par Hadès qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son subalterne se permette de lui donner son avis sur cette épidémie. La comparaison de Perséphone à une tigresse exigeante sur le point de mettre bas, si elle était juste, n'avait pas à être proférée par un autre que le Seigneur des Enfers lui-même. La punition avait été à la hauteur de l'insulte : interdiction de sortir, torturer et surtout : Rune avait été envoyé en mission. Ce sevrage sexuel mettait le Griffon dans tous ses états et il n'était pas rare de ressentir les éclats de son Cosmos brûlant de colère et de frustration jusqu'à Antinora. Elles ne devaient donc pas se faire prendre. Sous aucun prétexte. Affronter la colère de Minos dans leur état équivalait à mettre leurs enfants en danger. Mais Pandore avait assuré qu'il s'était endormi, enfin, d'après les dires de son espion au sein de la demeure du Juge. Elles en avaient donc profité et s'étaient faufilées dans l'antre de la créature privée de son exutoire sexuel.

Les pièces qu'elles avaient visitées jusqu'ici ne leur convenaient pas. Elles étaient trop étroites ou trop immenses. Le mètre-ruban avait été un juge impitoyable. D'autres étaient trop sombres ou trop près des chambres de torture. Bref, pas un endroit pour une chambre d'enfants. Bien sûr, elles savaient que Rune n'avait aucune chance de tomber enceint (bien que certains Spectres émettaient des doutes quant au sexe du Procureur), mais ce n'était pas pour ça que « tonton Minos et tata Rune » ne pourraient pas garder leurs neveux à l'occasion ! Elles arpentaient donc la Toloméa à la recherche de la pièce idéale pour devenir la chambre de leurs rejetons.

Meikai, Caïna

Eaque se demandait si le lieu choisi par Rhadamanthe pour cet entretien était bien approprié. Il soupçonnait son aîné d'avoir vu voulu inutilement impressionner son public. Cela était aussi immuable que la mise en garde à l'entrée des Enfers : Rhadamanthe avait un besoin vital de se sentir craint. Et c'était inutile et exaspérant, surtout pour son frère. Le regard du Garuda erra sur les colonnes sombres aux volutes torturées qui soutenaient le plafond imposant de la salle. La fresque au-dessus d'eux représentait un dragon aux écailles miroitant sous les bougies. Les bleus, les verts scintillaient dans la lumière dorée, donnant au noir la profondeur des ténèbres. Ses ailes déployées, il crachait une langue de feu vers le sol. Les artisans qui avaient peint cette œuvre lui avaient donné un tel réalisme que le regard bouillant de haine de la bête aurait suffi à lui seul à insuffler à la plus courageuse des âmes une terreur sans nom. D'autant plus que ladite Wyverne tenait entre ses serres le corps d'un humain qu'elle lacérait sans pitié. La bouche de l'homme était figée en une supplique muette. Personne pour l'entendre, personne pour le sauver. Le Garuda soupira, croisa les bras et reporta son attention sur les pauvres créatures qui tremblaient devant les prunelles dorées de Rhadamanthe. Pour un peu, il aurait plaint ces sages-femmes et nourrices qui avaient été mandées par Hadès pour aider à mettre au monde les fruits de l'épidémie. Elles devraient s'occuper de toutes les femmes : Partita, Queen, Perséphone, Pandore, Violate... Eaque eut un sursaut. Violate ! L'une d'elles allait s'occuper de son Aile et de sa progéniture. Il ne fallait surtout pas que, poussée par la terreur, la sage-femme décide de se venger sur eux. Il se releva, clouant le bec à son frangin lorsqu'il descendit de l'estrade du tribunal de Caïna. Il se campa devant les pauvres filles terrorisées.

« Ce que mon frère essaie maladroitement d'expliquer, c'est que, en vertu de l'accord que vous avez passé avec Notre Majesté le Seigneur Hadès, en échange de vos soins pour nos futurs enfants et nos (il hésita sur le terme approprié) compagnes, aucun Spectre ne s'attaquera à votre intégrité et vous serez libre de quitter le Meikai (il toussa, s'étonnant lui-même des mots qu'il prononçait) vivantes. Évidemment, nous pourvoirons entretemps aux besoins de vos familles à la surface et vous serez grassement payées. »

Il sentit l'atmosphère se détendre, les regards de femmes s'illuminèrent. Il pouvait presque entendre tinter l'or dans leurs pensées. Décidément, l'appât du gain pouvait rendre n'importe quel humain courageux. Donnez de l'argent au plus couard d'entre eux et il se transformera en un guerrier prêt à donner sa vie.

Tout en continuant son monologue, le Garuda inspectait du coin de l'œil les candidates. Rhadamanthe s'était affalé sur son siège, une jambe négligemment posée sur l'accoudoir et la tête reposant sur son poing. Il le laissait prendre la direction des opérations. Cela était étonnant. Auparavant, il aurait remis Eaque à sa place sans ménagement, n'aurait jamais toléré que son cadet passe devant lui. Le blondinet avait bien changé. C'était un des dommages collatéraux de cette étrange maladie et personne ne s'en plaignait. Si seulement le Griffon pouvait se calmer lui aussi…

« Vous serez réparties dans les différentes parties des Enfers. Vous aurez vos propres quartiers. Des Sœurs Noires veilleront à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

Les soieries de son pagne et les clochettes autour des chevilles et poignets rythmaient ses propos. Son parfum musqué emplissait la pièce. Son sourire faisait le reste. Il repoussa négligemment une mèche de cheveux en faisant un clin d'œil à la plus proche des sages-femmes. Celle-ci s'empourpra, les autres rirent doucement. Quand il le désirait, le seigneur d'Antinora pouvait être charmant. Il les tenait dans sa main, aucune d'elles ne ferait de mal aux enfants.

Toloméa

Pandore ouvrit lentement la dernière porte du couloir et risqua un œil à l'intérieur. La surprise était de taille. La lumière traversait les vitraux et se répandait en mosaïque colorée sur le sol. La pièce était grande mais pas trop, claire, aérée. Elle était parfaite. Les yeux émerveillés par cette découverte, elle mit la main devant sa bouche, murmura au Béhémoth à son côté : « C'est magnifique, Violate, regarde. » Elle attira l'Aile dans la pièce.

Violate découvrit à son tour l'endroit, ses couleurs dansantes, sa magnificence et… le lit où un Griffon nu reposait sur le ventre. Elle tira Pandore par la manche, lui indiqua du doigt le corps étendu, la peau couleur de lait, les cheveux argentés cascadant des épaules jusqu'au creux des reins où ils se mêlaient à la soie gris perle du drap. La tête sur la main, le Juge dormait, visiblement épuisé. L'autre main crispait les doigts sur le tissu. Des fils de Cosmos scintillaient depuis celle-ci, glissaient sur le lit vers une forme partiellement cachée sous les draps. Violate ne l'avait pas remarquée en entrant. La chevelure blanche recouvrait les traits du visage, se mêlait à l'argent du dormeur. Le Griffon murmura dans son sommeil : « Rune ». Les fils s'emplirent de Cosmos, faisant bouger la forme dans le lit. Les membres se déplièrent, se tournèrent vers l'endormi dans un claquement de bois.

Étaient-ce les hormones ou la surprise quand la figure la fixa de ses yeux sans vie ? Toujours est-il que Violate hurla. Le Griffon sursauta, s'assit dans le lit. Les fixant, il tendit vers elles un doigt accusateur.

« Vous. Que faites-vous ? De quel droit êtes-vous ici ? »

Le Cosmos de Minos se déchargea dans la pièce, la saturant. C'était étouffant, violent et sombre. L'air semblait prendre consistance, ralentissant leurs mouvements. Au fond d'elle, Violate sentit deux Cosmos s'affoler, en réponse à sa propre angoisse. Sous la volonté de son maître, la marionnette de Rune se mit en mouvement. Elle descendit du lit, obscène dans sa nudité, se dirigea vers elles avec un sourire sadique. Elle s'arrêta soudain, pencha la tête sur le côté faisant craquer ses vertèbres de bois. La voix du Griffon murmura :

« Va. Elles sont à toi ».

Caïna

Dans la salle d'audience, Eaque et Rhadamanthe relevèrent en même temps la tête, se concentrant sur ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Bien sûr, l'air du Meikai vibrait toujours sous le Cosmos de Spectres en colère ou prêts au combat, mais là, c'était différent. Cette vague. Ce pouvoir sombre et frustré qui avait déferlé. Un regard leur suffit pour se comprendre : Minos. Les démonstrations d'énervement du Griffon ne les inquiétaient pas d'ordinaire. Que pouvait-il faire coincé dans Toloméa? Non, ce n'était pas cela qui les avait intrigués. Les auras de Violate et Pandore s'y étaient mêlées. Eaque sentait encore le Cosmos de son Aile palpiter. Et deux Cosmos inconnus lui répondaient.

Il laissa là les sages-femmes stupéfaites et se rua vers la sortie de Caïna, Rhadamanthe sur ses talons. Dehors, les Spectres convergeaient vers la Toloméa, s'agglutinaient devant son perron, mais la marée sombre s'écarta pour laisser passer les 2 Juges.

Le Garuda et le Wyverne enfilaient les couloirs, guidés par les Cosmos de Violate et Pandore. Des escaliers, des croisements… Par Hadès ! Cette demeure était aussi tortueuse que l'esprit du Griffon ! Ils débouchèrent soudain sur un palier où les 2 femmes se tenant la main reculaient face à… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Rune ? Rune était rentré ? La silhouette de l'agresseur émergea entièrement de l'ombre. Les 2 Juges eurent droit aussi à la surprise. La créature n'était pas le Balrog. Ses membres squelettiques en bois vibraient sous le Cosmos du Griffon, claquant à chaque pas. Les billes de bois qui remplaçaient les yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, ajoutant le roulement au bruit des articulations. La marionnette agitait un fouet avec lequel elle débarrassait le passage devant elle. Les statues, les décorations, tout était déchiqueté par l'ustensile cinglant. Eaque se rua sur Violate, la serra dans ses bras et la fit passer derrière lui. A son côté, Rhadamanthe eut le même geste pour Pandore. Épaule contre épaule, les 2 Juges faisaient face à l'être de bois. Ils s'apprêtaient à enflammer leur Cosmos lorsque le rire de Minos retentit sur les murs.

« Eh bien ! On dirait que vous avez eu tous envie de me saluer aujourd'hui ! »

Le Griffon avançait lentement, le drap gris lui ceignant la taille. La puissance de son Cosmos faisait voler l'argent de ses cheveux autour de lui. Il ressemblait à une divinité en colère. Il continua :

« Que me vaut cette visite de courtoisie ? Est-ce pour m'offrir une victime ? Pandore, je ne peux pas la toucher. Elle a sa place dans l'élite, mais elle… »

Il pointa son doigt dans la direction de Violate. La marionnette copia son geste.

« Elle n'est qu'un simple Spectre, non ? Tu me la donnes, Eaque ? Je promets de la tenir en vie tant que ta progéniture sera dans son ventre. Enfin, juste assez vivante quelques temps. Je m'en occuperai bien, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'elle a une volonté de vivre délectable. »

Il énuméra, relevant un doigt à chaque mot, imité par le Rune de bois.

« Lacérations, brûlures, humiliations, privations… et, qui sait, viols ? Peut-être. »

Un sourire lubrique orna le visage du Griffon. Il passa ostensiblement sa langue sur ses lèvres en une ultime provocation. Le Garuda explosa :

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne la toucheras pas ! »

Rhadamanthe posa la main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne perde totalement son sang-froid. La voix curieusement calme du blond lui ordonna :

« Sors-les d'ici. Je me charge de rappeler à ce Griffon insolent sa position dans la hiérarchie. »

Eaque, Pandore et Violate venaient d'arriver dans l'entrée de Toloméa lorsqu'une Greatest Caution secoua les étages. Ils entendirent encore le Griffon hurler de dépit alors qu'ils sortaient : « Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu l'as détruite ! Rune, ma marionnette. » La colère se mua en plainte d'un animal blessé et Rhadamanthe les rejoignit sans un mot.

En descendant les escaliers de la terrasse, le Garuda serra un peu plus fort la main de son Aile dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle, souriant à son regard frustré de ne pas pouvoir avancer plus vite sous le poids de sa grossesse. Les paroles du Griffon prenaient une autre dimension dans sa tête, tournaient et se retournaient jusqu'à faire germer cette idée qu'il aurait trouvé saugrenue il y peu. Sa Violate. Un simple Spectre. Pas au niveau de Pandore. Pas intouchable. Il fallait qu'Hadès reconnaisse publiquement leur union et élève le Béhémoth au rang qui lui était dû. Mariage. Les lettres s'imprimaient dans sa volonté, le faisant sourire. Lorsque l'accouchement aurait eu lieu, il pourrait les emmener chez lui, dans un de ses royaumes terrestres. Il voulait tant lui faire découvrir tout cela. Les levers de soleil sur l'Himalaya, la sérénité de ses habitants. Il se rappelait avec délice le vent dans ses cheveux, les couleurs changeantes de la lumière sur la neige, les plaines herbeuses. Oui, il ferait cela. Une seule inconnue restait à ce tableau idyllique de Roi revenant avec sa famille au pays : comment réagirait la promise ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Sanctuaire**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints devant cette porte, attendant des nouvelles, mais Shion n'était pas sorti une seule fois, et la jeune apprentie de la sage-femme n'avait pu que confirmer ce qu'ils devinaient déjà. La naissance ne serait pas dans l'immédiat. El Cid se releva en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa fille endormie et s'avança vers ses compagnons.

"Je vais rentrer et aller la coucher. Je crois que nous devrions tous en faire autant", dit-il à voix basse. "De plus nos compagnes nous attendent chez Albafica, elles doivent s'inquiéter". Médée remua un peu dans ses bras et soupira dans son sommeil.

"El Cid a raison, vous n'avez pas besoin de rester tous ici. Rentrez vous reposer et vous reviendrez demain pour les nouvelles", acquiesça Hakurei. "De toute façon, je vais rester là cette nuit". Tous semblaient d'accord. Enfin presque.

"C'est pas raisonnable enfin à votre âge, Vieux Maître!", dit Manigoldo, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, dos au mur, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. "Je propose plutôt que tout le monde aille manger un bout et qu'on se relaye toute la nuit.

_ Manigoldo... !", gronda le maître de Jamir. Mais avant qu'Hakurei, vexé, ne lui en envoie une bien sentie, il s'empressa d'ajouter : "Et si on vous laisse faire le Pope va nous enguirlander pour ne pas vous avoir empêché.

_ Manigoldo a raison, Maître, si vous m'excusez", renchérit El Cid. "Je comprend que vous soyez inquiet pour vos élèves, mais rester toute la nuit dans les couloirs glacés du Palais ne les aidera pas. Il vaut mieux que nous venions à tour de rôle aux nouvelles". Bien que cela lui en coûte, Hakurei devait admettre que les jeunes avaient raison. "Très bien, mais je prends le premier tour pendant que vous dînez. Ensuite, Manigoldo reviendra et prendra ma place jusqu'à minuit", dit-il, bien content de voir la mine boudeuse du jeune Cancer. Ils laissèrent donc Hakurei et redescendirent vers la Maison des Poissons et El Cid les invita à manger lui, ce que Manigoldo s'empressa d'accepter. Mais il remarqua tout de suite qu'Albafica était plus hésitant. "Qu'y a-t-il, Albafica?

_ C'est ... c'est risqué". Il se mordit la lèvre.

_ Mais non, tout ira bien. Allez, accepte", dit-il en lui souriant. Encore un peu réticent, Albafica fini tout de même par accepter. Accompagnés de leurs compagnes ils descendirent tranquillement les escaliers et tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers la Maison du Verseau El Cid en profita pour s'excuser auprès de Gioca de sa mauvaise plaisanterie tantôt. Excuse qu'elle accepta volontiers, car elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée.

* * *

Pendant que El Cid allait coucher la petite Médée, ils allèrent tous dans la salle à manger, et là, attendant que le repas soit servi ils bavardèrent. Le dîner se passa agréablement, les convives s'échangeant des souvenirs d'enfance et des anecdotes de voyage, se chamaillant parfois, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde.

Puis l'horloge sonna neuf heures.

"Il est temps que tu ailles relever maître Hakurei, Manigoldo", lui rappela El Cid, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. "Rhaa, ça va! Je sais!", ronchonna-t-il. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller. "Allez, ne traîne pas des pinces, maître Hakurei t'attend", insista El Cid. "J'y vais!" Pas moyen d'avoir la paix. Il se leva en soupirant, puis se pencha. "A toute à l'heure, _mia piccola fiamma_"*, dit-il en embrassant une Gioca qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. "Arrêtes tes bêtises et file!", dit-elle en faisant mine de lui claquer les fesses. Manigoldo l'esquiva en riant. Avant de passer la porte de la salle à manger il se tourna vers El Cid. "T'as intérêt à bien t'occuper d'elle, hein?!

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour qui me prends-tu?", lui répliqua-t-il, amusé de voir Manigoldo si soucieux de sa compagne. Le Cancer haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, laissant pour quelques heures ses amis. Un serviteur lui apporta sa veste et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte menant à l'allée centrale de la Maison du Capricorne. Quatre à quatre il monta les marches qui menaient au Palais du Pope.

En passant devant les appartements de Sage, son maître, Manigoldo s'arrêta un instant, songeant à aller le saluer, mais voyant l'agitation qui y régnait, il renonça. Son maître devait recevoir des invités et attendre son frère, il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il faudrait effectivement qu'il se bouge si il ne voulait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Un peu bougon, il continua de traverser les couloirs du Palais jusqu'à la chambre de Yuzuriha.

Hakurei leva la tête vers lui en entendant ses pas un tantinet traînants. L'humeur de Manigoldo ne s'améliora pas en voyant l'air moqueur de Hakurei.

"Hé bien! Pile à l'heure! Tu t'améliores, _disciple_.

_ Ouais. Merci, cher maître", dit-il laconiquement en s'appuyant contre un des battants de la porte, les mains glissée dans les poches de sa veste.

"Bien! Puisque tu es si digne de confiance je te laisse veiller sur mon oiselle. On se retrouve plus tard", dit-il en lui tournant le dos. "Ouais, à plus vieux maître!". Une fois qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Manigoldo soupira profondément. Il savait bien qu'il avait donné le bâton pour se faire battre, mais quelle galère! Pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa grande bouche? Pas que ça le dérangeait de veiller sur Yuzuriha, il l'aurait fait même sans qu'on lui demande. Mais là tout le monde en profitait un peu trop pour l'enquiquiner. Ça devenait lourd à la fin!

Assis parterre contre la porte, Manigoldo comptait les serviteurs qui passaient dans le couloir, vaquant à leurs dernières obligations de la journée, écoutant vaguement des bribes de conversations. Il crut comprendre de l'une d'elle que le blondinet de frère d'Athéna était arrivé un peu plus tôt et que Pégase s'était joint à eux. Ce serait donc ça qui occupait son maître? Il en viendrait presque à souhaiter la visite du poney volant pour se distraire tant il s'ennuyait à ne rien faire. Mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Le temps passait si lentement. Il détestait rester à ne rien faire. Il s'étira paresseusement tout en baillant et se rencogna contre la porte, concentrant son Cosmos sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Ça l'occuperait un peu en attendant la relève.

* * *

Le garde referma la porte de la chambre sans un bruit. Le Balrog déposa son sac de voyage sur le sol, regarda autour de lui. Du marbre blanc, des fleurs au parfum suave sur la commode. Le vent secoua leurs pétales colorés, attira le Spectre près de la fenêtre. Il s'y pencha. La vue sur le Sanctuaire était imprenable. De cette ouverture, il embrassait d'un seul regard les 12 Maisons, les arènes, les montagnes aux pentes arides qui entouraient le lieu. Le soleil couchant caressait les colonnes, embrasait les frontons. Les 12 signes de l'horloge du Sanctuaire veillaient sur l'endroit. Pas un bruit de lutte, uniquement le chant crépusculaire des oiseaux. Le calme proche de l'éclat divin.

Des coups frappés discrètement à la porte le sortirent de sa contemplation. « Entrez »

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Ce son évoqua un souvenir furtif dans son esprit. Pendant un instant, il entrevit la salle d'audience, le défilé des âmes à ses pieds. Et à ses côtés, l'aura sombre et froide de Minos.

Une servante, évidemment enceinte de quoi ? 6 mois, peut-être 7, entra la tête basse. Elle déposa un plateau chargé de mets, de fruits sur la table près de la fenêtre. Elle allait s'éloigner lorsque la curiosité du Balrog s'éveilla. « Attendez ! »

Elle sursauta. Les prunelles lilas du procureur se posèrent sur elle. La domestique le regardait craintivement, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de peur qu'elle dégageait. « Dis-moi, toutes les femmes sont-elles donc enceintes ici ? »

Cette question était absurde, mais le Balrog sentait pourtant qu'elle était importante. La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'étonner outre mesure. La crainte lui tenaillait l'âme. Après tout, elle était face à un Spectre, un des ennemis jurés du Sanctuaire et les gardes placés devant la porte ne pourraient rien faire si cet individu aux cheveux blancs décidait de s'en prendre à elle. Elles avaient tiré au sort dans les cuisines pour savoir qui allait apporter son dîner à l'invité indésirable. Elle avait perdu.

« Toutes. Enfin, sauf 2 Saints.

_ Ah bon ? »

Il allait lui en demander la raison, mais elle s'enfuit, visiblement trop effrayée, vers la porte. Le Balrog resta un instant près de la fenêtre, cherchant lui-même la réponse à sa question : Pourquoi ?

Après un regard au soleil disparaissant derrière les montagnes, il s'avança vers le lit, n'accordant au plateau qu'un regard désintéressé. Il passa nonchalamment la main sur le drap de soie. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un dîner, une chambre plutôt accueillante. Le Sanctuaire savait bien traiter ses hôtes.

* * *

Les vêtements du Procureur gisaient sur le sol. Manteau, chemise, pantalon emmêlés sur le marbre. Les mains appuyées contre le mur de la douche, Rune laissait avec délice l'eau couler sur lui. Le jet glissait dans sa nuque, effleurait son torse. Des frissons parcouraient sa peau à la caresse du liquide sur son ventre, ses cuisses.

Il soupira. Minos lui manquait. Les mains du Juge sur sa peau, ses griffures. Ses lèvres qui glissaient dans son cou avant que ses dents ne le mordent. Le cuir et les fils de Cosmos qui lui entravaient ses poignets, ses cuisses et lui lacéraient sa peau. L'argenté et ses idées. Oui, même ses tortures lui manquaient. Son corps voulait du sexe et de la violence. Encore.

Sa main quitta lentement le mur, passa sur ses lèvres. L'eau ruisselait plus chaude sur sa peau. Les doigts descendirent de la nuque, glissèrent sur le torse où subsistaient encore des traces de morsures. Ils suivirent les contours des ecchymoses, réveillant la douleur, suscitant les souvenirs. L'envie s'enflamma au creux de ses reins quand il caressa son ventre. Les yeux lilas s'ouvrirent sur le carrelage immaculé de la douche où il sembla entrapercevoir le sourire carnassier tant désiré.

Son esprit se perdait dans les bras de Minos. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, imaginant l'argenté lui agripper les cheveux. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la main imaginaire du Juge se superposa à la sienne sur son membre. La chaleur de la douche se mua en souffle chaud de son Juge sur sa peau. Les doigts mêlés commencèrent leurs caresses, le corps du procureur trembla, brûla. « Minos. Minos. »

* * *

NDT: "ma petite flamme" en italien


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà, voilà! Nous voici de retour pour le 12ème chapitre de la Punition Appropriée! Désolée pour l'attente, on ne vous oublie pas et le prochain est en route! Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Eaque se frottait les mains en traversant Giudecca. Cela avait été plus facile que prévu. Trop facile, même.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau du Seigneur des Enfers, il l'avait trouvé coudes sur la table, la tête nonchalamment posée sur la main, les yeux fermés. Il était si pâle, aussi blanc que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Des cernes sombres décoraient le pourtour de ses yeux. A cet instant, Son Altesse semblait plus morte que vive, ce qui, même pour lui, était inhabituel. Eaque avait alors toussé légèrement pour signaler sa présence, ce qui n'eut pas d'effet sur le divin dormeur. Perplexe face à ce sommeil impromptu, le Garuda avait ensuite tenté d'appeler sa Majesté. Sans résultat. Hadès dormait, et profondément encore !

Craignant le réveil courroucé de son Supérieur, le Garuda avait posé une main sur l'épaule du Seigneur Noir et l'avait secoué. Son Altesse avait murmuré dans son sommeil devant un Garuda aussi rouge que les pommes de Kardia « Non, pas encore ! Laisse-moi ! ». Il était clair qu'il s'adressait à sa divine épouse. Hadès le prenait pour Perséphone ! Ainsi, la rumeur qui courait dans le Royaume Souterrain était vraie : la divinité du Printemps avait une libido dévorante et épuisait son compagnon. Ce bureau était sûrement le seul endroit où Sa Majesté, à l'abri des assiduités de son épouse, pouvait trouver du repos.

Une nouvelle secousse eut raison du sommeil du Dieu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un Eaque cramoisi d'avoir été le témoin des sévices endurés par Son Seigneur. S'il était gêné ou conscient de la situation délicate, Hadès n'en avait rien laissé paraître et avait toisé le Garuda de son regard glacial :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Eaque ? N'as-tu pas assez à faire avec ton Aile ? »

La remarque avait cloué un instant le Garuda sur place, lui rappelant la raison de sa présence. Il avait entrevu à nouveau le sourire carnassier de Minos pointant son doigt vers Violate, la réclamant comme jeu pour ses envies sadiques. Un Spectre. Elle n'était qu'un simple Spectre, avait-il dit. Cela ne devait plus être ainsi. Il avait pris son courage à 2 mains et exposé sa demande au Sombre Seigneur.

Hadès avait écouté, sans sourciller, sans émettre aucune approbation non plus. Eaque qui ne craignait rien ou pas grand-chose avait eu le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ce silence qui suivit son argumentation. Sa Majesté ne disait rien. Le Garuda s'impatientait, était sur le point de secouer son Roi. Il essayait de trouver un signe. Il était vrai qu'Hadès avait plusieurs fois fermé les yeux durant son explication. Était-ce par lassitude ? Ou était-il seulement fatigué ? Son Seigneur semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point, semblait-il, intéressant derrière le Garuda. Le népalais avait ensuite hasardé un timide « Seigneur Hadès ? ».

Les yeux verts avaient délaissé leur contemplation pour revenir se fixer sur lui. Hadès avait répondu d'une voix lasse : « Comme tu voudras, Garuda. Ta requête est acceptée. » Il hésita et continua « Dis-moi, comptes-tu organiser une fête ? Quelque chose dont l'organisation pourrait occuper Dame Perséphone quelques temps ? Ton Seigneur t'en serait gré. Énormément. » Il avait fixé Eaque à ces derniers mots, une lueur suppliante dans le regard.

* * *

Devant l'entrée d'Antinora, Eaque soupira. Le pire restait à venir. Violate. Que lui dire ? Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Le Garuda ne dormait pas. En fait, Eaque n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis son entrevue avec Hadès et sa permission. Peut-être que s'il avait refusé, le népalais se serait énervé, aurait martyrisé quelques Spectres et sa colère en même temps que son absurde idée se seraient dissipées. Mais là, Sa Majesté avait donné son accord. Il devait agir. Il était bloqué.

Les bougies sur les commodes faisaient trembler les ombres. Les Surplis trônaient dans un coin de la pièce. Garuda et Béhémoth côte à côte. La main d'Eaque glissa dans les cheveux de Violate endormie sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui demander ? Il n'y avait personne ici pour le conseiller. Jamais un tel événement ne s'était produit dans les Enfers. Devrait-il faire comme les humains ? Attendre le bon moment, s'agenouiller devant elle et murmurer : « Violate, voudrais-tu te lier à moi ? »

L'Aile remua dans son sommeil : « Que dites-vous, mon Roi ? » Eaque sursauta. Les doigts arrêtèrent leur course dans ses cheveux. ? Avait-il pensé à voix haute ? Avait-elle entendu ? Il se sentit soudain comme un gamin pris à chaparder une friandise. Il répondit doucement, la voix un peu tremblante :

"Rien, Violate. Tu ne devrais plus me vouvoyer, c'est tout".

"Comme vous le désirez, Mon Roi."

Dans un froissement de soie, la main d'Eaque caressa doucement la nuque de son Aile en souriant. Elle devait rêver. Il soupira de soulagement.

* * *

« Seigneur Eaque ! Seigneur Eaque ! »

Le Caith Sith traversait Antinora en hurlant. Eaque reposa sa tasse de thé sur son bureau, releva la tête de la paperasse lorsque le chat haletant fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

« Seigneur! » Le félin posa les mains sur les genoux, soufflant bruyamment. Les orbes mauves des yeux du Garuda le clouèrent sur place.

« Cheshire. Est-ce une manière de se présenter devant un Juge ? Je conçois que toute cette ambiance entraîne un certain laisser-aller, mais il y a des limites. Et tu viens d'en franchir une.»

« Je… Pardon, Seigneur. »

Le Chat s'agenouilla, haletant encore un peu. Il continua : « C'est Dame Violate. Elle… »

Le Garuda se leva d'un bond. Tout se bouscula dans la tête. Violate, sa progéniture. Serait-ce déjà le moment ? Il fit rapidement le tour de son bureau et empoigna Cheshire par le col.

« Quoi, Violate ? » Était-ce normal que son cœur batte si fort, que son estomac se noue ? Violate. Il secoua sa proie.

« Vas-tu parler, stupide chat ? »

« Votre Aile, elle est dans le labyrinthe entre les 5ème et 6ème prisons. Elle. Elle détruit tout. »

* * *

Le labyrinthe s'effondrait sous la colère de Violate. Mur après mur, elle le détruisait, regardait les parois s'écrouler et n'en ressentait aucun soulagement. Elle avait beau déployer son Cosmos et tout détruire, rien ne remplaçait son malaise. Eaque. Son Roi n'était plus le même. Il avait le regard fuyant, ne lui parlait plus. Pire, il semblait l'éviter. Comme si la vision de son Aile avec son ventre décuplé était horrible. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur un autre Spectre et ce n'était pas une Violate tout en courbes qui pourrait le retenir.

Alors, elle jetait sa rage, son désespoir et ses questions contre ces murs. Les quelques gardes qui avaient essayé de la retenir gisaient lamentablement à l'endroit de ce qui avait été l'entrée du labyrinthe. Leurs gémissements l'excédaient encore plus. Hadès, que ces hommes étaient douillets ! Pourvu que… Elle passait la main sur son ventre. Que cet enfant ne lui soit pas enlevé quand Eaque l'aurait chassée d'Antinora. Elle se laissa tomber dans un coin, cherchant le contact avec l'être qui grandissait en elle. La voix de son Roi déchira le silence du labyrinthe.

\- « Violate ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Il était déjà à genoux à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentait sa joue contre la sienne, son odeur, cette senteur musquée qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- « Violate. Que fais-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas. T'énerver comme cela. J'étais si inquiet quand ce chat est venu me prévenir.»

\- «Mon Roi ? Vous étiez inquiet ? Je croyais…" Elle s'arrêta lorsque le Garuda releva la tête, glissa une main sur sa joue».

\- « Que croyais-tu ? »

\- «Vous m'évitez, vous ne me parlez plus. Je croyais que vous n'arriviez pas à me dire que vous ne vouliez plus de moi.»

\- «Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille, mon Aile ? Mais… » Il plongea dans ses yeux. « J'ai bien quelque chose à te dire. Ou plutôt à te demander. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie infernale, Eaque se sentit humain. Un peu fragile et plein d'espoir. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de murmurer :

\- « Voudrais-tu, Violate, être mon Aile, mon Cœur, ma raison d'être ? Accepterais-tu de ... » – il se sentait si chétif sous le regard de ces yeux pourpres – « t'unir à moi ? Officiellement ? »

Hadès ! Que ce laps de temps fut long ! Eaque avait l'impression que, dans ce temps figé, une griffe immense lui fouillait les entrailles, qu'il tombait dans le puits sans fond des yeux de son Aile.

* * *

Quelque part dans un labyrinthe à moitié en ruines au fond des Enfers, des lèvres s'ouvrirent sur les trois lettres qui scellaient une promesse. Un oui fut murmuré en réponse à une demande, un cœur soupira de soulagement. Un autre lui répondit et l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux. Des mains s'unirent sous le regard bienveillant d'un paon perché sur une colonne à moitié détruite.

Héra jubilait. Décidément, tout ceci était plein de surprises. La Reine des Dieux qu'elle était ne se lasserait jamais de ces instants où les fils du destin s'entremêlaient pour former de nouveaux motifs dans la Toile des Moires. Elle jubilait d'avance en pensant à l'avenir, à ces progénitures de Saints, de Spectres et de Marinas qu'il faudra également lier ensemble afin d'empêcher toute perspective de guerre nouvelle, une fois la première vague passée. En son for intérieur, elle se mit à rire de sa malice. Elle et Aphrodite n'avaient pas fini de s'amuser.


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! On a été vite cette fois, hein! XD **

**Fans de Minos, ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Meikai, Giudecca**

Mais Héra n'avait pas été le seul témoin de cette crise de rage désespérée du Béhémoth. Tapi dans un coin assez discret pour ne pas être repéré et bien placé pour tout observer, Minos avait tout vu. TOUT. Dès la première secousse qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'à Toloméa, il avait reconnu le Cosmos du Béhémoth. Un sourire malfaisant avait déchiré son visage. S'il pouvait la surprendre en pleine action compromettante, il pourrait avoir sa vengeance pour l'humiliation qu'il avait subie et obtenir sa condamnation. Et donc sa mise à mort. Adieu les épousailles de Eaque avec cette fille de rien qui ne méritait certainement pas d'être considérée à l'égale de son Rune, encore moins de Pandore.

C'est donc avec cette idée en tête que le démoniaque Griffon s'en était allé voir son Seigneur Hadès pour lui rapporter toute l'affaire, délaissant ce spectacle dégoûtant de guimauve de la demande en mariage et du baiser passionné qui s'en suivit. Destruction de biens divins...la punition serait l'espérait-t-il bien salée à son goût. Par des sentiers secrets, il arriva à Giudecca et d'un pas vif presque fébrile, il monta ses marches. Traversant ses couloirs, il croisa deux jeunes femmes blondes qu'il connaissait de réputation. C'était les cousines de son cher frère Rhadamanthe. Comment s'appelaient-elles déjà? Ah oui! Chris et Ursula! Elles discutaient tout en marchant et la plus âgée - Ursula - se souciant peu d'être entendue, faisait étal de ses ambitions de séduire un certain Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux si elle parvenait à obtenir de son cousin la permission de sortir des Enfers. A ses côtés, rouge comme une pivoine, la plus jeune semblait gênée. Il comprit aux babillages d'Ursula qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le cadet des Gémeaux.

Minos ricanait intérieurement d'écouter ses cancans typiquement féminins, jusqu'à ce que dans sa tête, cela fasse TILT! Il tenait là sa vengeance contre Rhadamanthe! Son frère adorait ses cousines, autant que si elles étaient ses véritables sœurs, bien qu'il soit peu démonstratif avec elles devant quiconque. Personne ne surprendrait jamais Rhadamanthe en pleine démonstration d'affection et de tendresse, même avec Pandore. Tout au plus se montrait-il courtois en public, comme avec n'importe quelle dame de qualité. Le Wyvern tenait à sa réputation. Si jamais elles se mettaient en couple avec un Saint il serait fou de rage, il en mettrait sa main au feu! Le Juge n'en revenait pas, il avait entre les mains de quoi pourrir ses deux frères d'un coup. La chance était avec lui.

Le plus charmeur possible, il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et, prétextant avoir entendu leur discussion, il leur offrait de leur donner le précieux sésame à la place de son frère, trop pris pour s'occuper de ses cousines. Elles ne se firent pas prier, lui jurant qu'elles lui revaudraient ça. Il nota la promesse dans un coin de son esprit. Ca pouvait toujours servir. Une fois leur papier en mains, elles se précipitèrent vers leurs appartements pour préparer leurs valises. Les Gémeaux n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, elles sauraient les conquérir, jubilait Ursula et un petit peu Chris aussi.

Et de un! Maintenant que ça c'était réglé, il devait s'occuper du Béhémoth. Se présentant aux gardes devant les appartements de Hadès, il se fit annoncer. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, foi de Griffon!

* * *

**Giudecca, Salle du Trône d'Hadès**

Épuisé. Hadès n'en pouvait plus. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une longue nuit sans fin pour pouvoir se reposer, mais même avec toute la bonne volonté de Hypnos, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre des forces. Son épouse l'avait vidé de toute énergie. C'est à peine si il avait entendu son majordome entrer, mais sa conscience se ralluma lorsqu'il entendit les mots "votre frère" "invitation" "Royaume Sous-marin". Il se redressa tout à coup comme si un feu s'était ravivé en lui. "Une invitation de Poséidon? Tu en es sûr?"

\- "Oui, Monseigneur. C'est ce qui est écrit. Voulez-vous la lire?"

\- "Oui". Le dieu prit la lettre, la lut aussi attentivement que sa fatigue le lui permettait. Son cœur en palpita trop fort de soulagement, il faillit faire un malaise.

\- "Réponds-lui que j'accepte. Avec joie. Et envoies une autre missive à ma sœur Démeter, qu'elle vienne rendre visite à Perséphone ou l'emmène un moment sur l'Olympe".

\- "A vos ordres, Votre Majesté". Le majordome s'inclina et quitta la pièce, laissant son divin souverain soupirer d'un contentement non dissimulé. Son pauvre maître n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Hadès se laissa glisser sur son trône. Il ignorait pourquoi Poséidon voulait le voir, mais le bruit des vagues et l'air marin lui feraient le plus grand bien, tout en restant loin de ce Soleil qui lui brûlait la peau. Oui, des vacances le revigoraient en attendant la fin du printemps.

Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, ses épaules à demi-soulagées d'un poids colossal de fatigue, quelqu'un frappa à nouveau. Mécontent, il cria "Entrez!", fusillant du regard le malheureux Squelette qui ne faisait que son devoir. "Que se passe-t-il encore?"

\- "Hé bien...", trembla le garde. "Le Seigneur Minos souhaiterait une audience avec vous".

Le Sombre Monarque soupira de désespoir. Quand lui ficherait-on la paix? Il finirait par demander asile à Athéna si cela continuait. "Qu'il entre et vite!"

Un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire sur le visage, Minos se présenta à son dieu et sur son ordre lui exposa la raison de sa venue, la destruction d'un bâtiment des Enfers - regrettant infiniment de déranger Sa Seigneurie pour de si futiles sujets, mais néanmoins graves, eu égard aux Lois des Enfers. Et de lui réciter les fameux articles contrevenus. Minos attendit silencieusement la réponse de son Seigneur, une fois son exposé fini. La tête baissée, il ne put voir son Dieu soupirer et se masser les tempes, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas piquer une crise et l'envoyer au fin fond du Tartare. Il allait régler ce "problème" et se sauver chez son frère ni une, ni deux. Loin d'ici et de sa Fleur des Abysses. Puisse-t-elle lui pardonner.

\- "Minos", dit-il d'un ton las.

\- "Oui, Monseigneur?

\- "Fais venir Eaque et Violate immédiatement. Je vais entendre leurs versions des faits, je me déciderai ensuite. Et appelle Rhadamanthe aussi.

\- "Bien sûr, Votre Majesté", dit-il d'un ton atrocement obséquieux avant de rejoindre les gardes et d'envoyer son message, un feu d'artifice explosant dans sa poitrine. Il exultait et c'était peu de le dire.

* * *

**Meikai, Labyrinthe entre les 5ème et 6ème Prisons.**

Alors qu'Eaque était occupé à consoler sa bien-aimée et sa progéniture au milieu du champ de ruines de sa colère, le Caith Sith arriva en hurlant à pleins poumons: "Seigneur! Seigneur Eaque! C'est terrible! Seigneur Eaque!"

Le Garuda serra le poing et les dents. Que n'avait-t-il donc fait pour mériter d'avoir ce chat stupide dans les pattes en permanence à lui seriner dans les oreilles?

\- "Quoi, encore, Cheshire?" Le chat s'arrêta brusquement, le dos rond pour parer à une coup éventuel et minauda, à moitié essoufflé. "C'est que ... Sa Majesté Hadès vous demande, vous et Dame Violate", dit-il en s'enfonçant dans ses épaules encore davantage.

\- "Pourquoi moi?", demanda Violate, interloquée.

\- "Hé bien, j'ai entendu que ...

\- "Qu'as-tu entendu? Parles!", cria Eaque à bout de patience.

\- "C'est parce que vous avez détruit une partie du Labyrinthe. C'est le Seigneur Minos qui a tout vu".

Eaque manqua de s'étrangler ou d'étrangler le Caith Sith en entendant ces mots. Il avait décidé de prendre sa Violate pour cible, soit, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne permettrait pas que son Aile tombe entre les griffes sadiques de Minos. Là tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le réduire en charpie de Griffon et le donner à Cerbère. Mais devant l'inquiétude - pour ne pas dire l'angoisse - de son Béhémoth, Eaque s'efforça de se calmer. Il irait avec elle voir le Maître des Enfers, il s'occuperait de son frère plus tard. A l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- "Allons-y, chat stupide. Conduis-nous!", dit-il en serrant Violate contre lui, le bras passé autour des épaules de son Aile qui tremblait comme une feuille morte, terrifiée à l'idée d'être punie. Et si on lui arrachait son bébé? Si on la tuait? La peur nouait les entrailles des jeunes fiancés comme si des serpents s'agitaient à l'intérieur d'eux à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient direction de la salle du trône. Ils se préparaient déjà pour l'échafaud.

* * *

**Meikai, Caïna**

En pleine séance de cajoleries et de massages étudiés pour soulager le dos délicat de son Lys Infernal, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Rhadamanthe. Le Wyvern soupira de devoir s'arracher à cette divine occupation. Refermant soigneusement la porte de la chambre sur son aimée, il rejoignit le messager dans l'antichambre. "Pardonnez-moi, Messire Rhadamathe, mais Sa Majesté vous demande de le rejoigne instamment".

\- "Qu'y a-t-il de si grave?"

\- "Je l'ignore, je sais simplement que cela concerne la compagne de votre frère, Messire Eaque". L'Anglais haussa un sourcil. Encore une fois le Béhémoth et son Griffon de frère étaient impliqués. Cela commençait à lui chauffer gentiment les oreilles. "Très bien, j'arrive". Il retourna un instant dans la chambre. "Ma chérie, je dois te laisser. Notre Souverain me convoque", dit-il en embrassant son épaule. La commandante des Spectres tourna la tête vers lui en ronronnant à ce baiser. "Pourquoi?"

\- "Une drôle d'affaire qui concerne Eaque".

\- "Pfff. Encore. Puisqu'il n'y a pas le choix, va".

-"Je reviens vite. Repose-toi pendant ce temps-là", dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. L'Allemande sourit en lui volant un baiser avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, puis se roula en boule sur le côté, suivant son avisé conseil.

* * *

**Giudecca. Salle du Trône d'Hadès.**

Enfilant sa robe de Juge, il suivit le messager jusqu'aux appartements d'Hadès. Après avoir été annoncé, il entra et découvrit ses deux frères et sa compagne déjà présents. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les traits du couple. Il était de plus en plus intrigué. "Monseigneur", dit-il en s'inclinant. Hadès, les yeux plus cernés que jamais, fit un vague geste de la main pour lui signifier de se relever. Rhadamanthe eut mal au cœur de voir son Maître en si piteux état. "Bien, vous êtes tous là. Finissons-en rapidement. Minos, ici présent, m'a rapporté avoir été témoin de la destruction du Labyrinthe entre les 5ème et 6ème Prisons, par Violate, Spectre du Béhémoth, également présente", dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Minos afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué avec le coton qui lui bouchait le cerveau. Minos, qui acquiesça bien entendu. "Donc, j'ai décidé d'entendre et de demander au Spectre susnommé de nous expliquer le pourquoi de cette destruction. Nous t'écoutons, Spectre. Inutile de t'incliner, parle, vite", dit-il en soupirant profondément. Rhadamanthe était consterné. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait convoqué? Minos était vraiment pénible parfois. Ca sentait la vengeance de l'emplumé à des lieues à la ronde. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, s'efforçant de ne pas rire à la face de son frère à la frange trop longue.

Violate tremblait encore plus depuis qu'elle se trouvait face au Seigneur des Enfers. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer la raison de son geste? C'était si embarrassant. Eaque serra sa main, lui sourit tendrement pour la rassurer. Baissant la tête, elle commença ses explications. "Hé bien, Seigneur. J'étais furieuse, j'ai agi sans réfléchir", dit-elle, rouge de honte.

\- "Bien, et contre qui ou quoi étais-tu furieuse?

\- Euh... Je.

\- Parle, dépêche-toi. Je voudrais que tout ceci soit rapidement réglé". Le ton d'Hadès était las et presque suppliant. Le Béhémoth ne pouvait pas ignorer cet accent douloureux dans la voix de son Maître. Alors envoyant se noyer au Styx sa honte, elle raconta les raisons qui avait provoqué ce désastre. Ses explications données, elle n'eut qu'une envie s'enterrer dans le Cocyte tant elle était gênée. Elle, le terrible Spectre du Béhémoth, n'était plus qu'une midinette dès qu'il s'agissait de son Roi et c'en était désolant, pathétique même. Sous son masque au sourire de valet, Minos était en pleine crise extatique. Ah, elle était belle la puissante guerrière qui faisait trembler tous les Spectres masculins des Enfers! Elle n'était pas plus féroce qu'une poupée de chiffon et aussi mielleuse qu'une boîte remplie de confiseries. Il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de rire, c'était une vraie torture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entendre la sentence et il pourrait laisser exploser sa joie.

Le Dieu des Enfers reprit la parole, quelque peu somnolent. "Bien, voici ma décision". Ah, enfin! Minos frémissait, ses mains tremblaient d'impatience. "Bien que la destruction d'un outil servant à châtier les âmes devrait te valoir une sévère punition, compte tenu de ton état et de mon immense bonté, je t'acquitte et t'accorde mon pardon exceptionnel". Minos manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela. "Mais Seigneur, enfin! Elle devrait être punie. Pour l'exemple! Que vont penser les Spectres si vous ne la punissez pas? Ils n'auront plus aucun respect pour vous!". Le dieu fit un effort surhumain pour lui jeter le regard le plus glacial qui soit, plus froid même que les glaces éternelles du Cocyte. Rhadamanthe riait dans sa barbe en voyant la tête de son frère, figé d'effroi. Son plan avait visiblement échoué, ce qui lui faisait grandement plaisir.

"Je disais donc : je t'accorde mon pardon, mais il faudra reconstruire tout le Labyrinthe. Je réquisitionne tous tes Spectres et tes Squelettes à cet effet, Eaque". Le Garuda accepta d'un signe de tête. Valait mieux ça que la possible condamnation à mort de Son Aile. Il payerait de sa poche si il le fallait. "J'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus", souffla le Dieu épuisé. Le Béhémoth, s'agenouilla, malgré le poids de son ventre qui la gênait. "Bien sûr, Votre Majesté! Je le jure!" Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir échappé au pire et tremblait d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si leur dieu n'avait été si affaibli.

"Parfait! Puisque tout est réglé, vous pouvez disposer. Je dois me préparer à rejoindre mon frère". Les Spectres s'inclinèrent avec respect. Étonné, Rhadamanthe prit la parole. "Vous partez?"

\- "Oui, chez Poséidon. Il m'a demandé de venir le voir. A ce propos, Rhadamanthe, je vous confie à toi et Pandore, les Enfers et Dame Perséphone pendant mon absence. Tâchez de la distraire autant que possible", dit-il dans un soupir de lassitude extrême.

\- "Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, nous veillerons sur Notre Reine durant votre voyage".

\- "Je t'en remercie. Maintenant partez, laissez-moi tranquille. Qu'on ne vienne plus me déranger", dit-il en se coulant un peu plus sur son trône, fermant déjà les yeux, vaincu par la fatigue.

Les Spectres se retirèrent en silence pour ne pas troubler leur maître et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs palais respectifs le cœur plus léger pour certains, plein d'amusement pour un autre. Pandore rirait quand il lui raconterait ça, pensa Rhadamanthe. Mais avant de rentrer, il devait discuter mariage avec Eaque. Voilà qui distrairait probablement longtemps Dame Perséphone. Suffisamment pour son époux ne lui manque pas trop. Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son frère et sa future belle-sœur.

Minos, quant à lui, les fixait, fulminant de rage, se rongeant un ongle jusqu'au sang, que son petit manège ait si lamentablement échoué. Tout ça par la faute de Sa Reine, bon sang! Si seulement elle n'avait pas autant fatigué Hadès, il se serait montré plus intransigeant et le Griffon aurait été débarrassé de cette moins que rien de Béhémoth. Par le Tartare, il avait presque réussi! pensa-t-il, encastrant son poing dans une colonne de Giudecca. Reprenant un peu son calme, il songea que malgré tout il lui restait toujours les deux cousines de son frère aîné et ça, en espérant que les deux Chevaliers d'Or se laissent faire, cela promettait aussi beaucoup de réjouissances en perspective. Comme réenclencher la guerre entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire. Une vraie guerre, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour vous soulager de vos frustrations. Et un amant incomparable aussi. L'image de Rune nu sur son lit lui traversa furtivement l'esprit. Oui, son compagnon serait bientôt de retour. Il se mordit la lèvre en imaginant les petits cris qu'il pousserait lorsqu'il le mordrait là, qu'il le grifferait là aussi.

Sur ces joyeuses prévisions, il s'en retourna à son Tribunal. Il y aurait bien là-bas quelques âmes damnées pour passer sa colère.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, excepté Glaucos du Dragon des Mers qui est à moi et mon Poisson. Merci de ne pas emprunter sans permission. ^^**

**Bonne lecture, en m'excusant d'avance pour le pavé. XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Sanctuaire, Maison du Capricorne. La nuit.**

Dans la Maison du Capricorne les conversations allaient toujours bon train, tant par plaisir de discuter ensemble et faire connaissance avec les compagnes de chacun, que pour éloigner l'inquiétude. Malgré la fatigue qui commençait à engourdir les esprits, le groupe d'amis avait quitté la salle à manger pour le petit salon plus intime et chaleureux et c'était confortablement installé dans les douillets canapés disposés en demi-cercle près de la cheminée. Agasha, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Albafica, qui caressait doucement sa main, s'endormait petit à petit, vaincue par l'appel insistant d'Hypnos. Gioca faisait de son mieux pour rester éveillée malgré ses bâillements. Miné elle-même avait dû mal à tenir le coup dans les bras de son compagnon. La fin de leur voyage et leur arrivée ici avec les enfants l'avait lessivée. Seul El Cid ne semblait pas être prêt à céder au Marchand de Sable. L'horloge sonna le premier coup de onze heures.

"Quelle heure est-il, Cid?", demanda Mine d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

"Onze heures", répondit Cid en caressant les cheveux de son épouse.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi dans ce cas", dit Gioca en s'avançant un peu sur le sofa pour se relever. "Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt dormir ici? C'est trop dangereux de des-cendre tout seule dans l'obscurité dans ton état" .

"Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger", dit-elle, gênée.

"Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout. C'est nous qui t'invitons. Vous aussi, Agasha et Albafica. Restez dormir ici", dit Mine en souriant, s'arrachant des bras chauds d'El Cid.

"Très bien, alors c'est d'accord", dit Gioca, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Agasha et Albafica s'interrogèrent du regard, puis se tournèrent vers leurs hôtes. "C'est d'accord pour nous aussi", dit Agasha.

"Très bien, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare vos chambres", dit le Capricorne en se levant.

"Il est temps que j'aille relever Mani. S'il n'est pas revenu comme une furie, cela veut dire qu'il faudra encore patienter. Je vais y aller", dit Albafica s'apprêtant à se relever.

"Non, je vais y aller à ta place, il y a encore du monde dans les couloirs du Palais à cette heure-ci", dit Cid.

"A-ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé, Cid." Le Poisson rougit un peu.

"Ce n'est rien, Albafica. Va dormir, tu me viendras me chercher tout à l'heure. Je te confie la maison en attendant".

"D'accord", répondit le bleuté en se cachant un peu dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'on fasse attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour autrui. Et aussi pour la confiance de son ami envers lui.

Mine se leva et alla vers la porte faire sonner la clochette, prévenant l'intendant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. El Cid l'embrassa en sortant du salon et salua ses invités avant de partir rejoindre Manigoldo au Palais.

Son manteau sur le dos, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient vers le Palais du Pope. Il traversa les couloirs de marbres colorés, toujours aussi fréquentés malgré l'heure tardive. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la chambre de Yuzuriha, il trouva un Manigoldo endormi. Du moins, le semblait-il. Il ouvrit tout de suite les yeux quand il entendit s'approcher El Cid.

"Ça y est, c'est l'heure de la relève?", bougonna-t-il en bâillant. "J'en pouvais plus de ne rien faire".

"Oui, tu es délivré", se moqua un peu l'Espagnol. "Va rejoindre ta femme. Vous dormez chez moi, au fait". L'Italien, se relevant, le regarda un peu surpris. Les invitations et les réceptions c'était pas le truc d'El Cid d'habitude. Enfin, il n'allait pas refuser cela. "Sympa ça, mon vieux", dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule. "Je n'allais pas laisser ta femme rentrer toute seule chez toi quand même. La raccompagner t'aurait fait attendre plus longtemps". Cette remarque fit grommeler et un peu rougir le Cancer. "Ouais. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle. J'y vais!", dit-il en lui tapant à nouveau sur l'épaule. Le Capricorne regarda son ami partir dans la pénombre du couloir, puis une fois hors de vue, il plaqua son dos contre la porte, remonta le col de son manteau pour se prémunir de la fraîcheur de la nuit et émit un faible vague de Cosmos pour saluer les occupants de la pièce. Le Cosmos un peu angoissé du Bélier lui répondit brièvement.

C'était à son tour de veiller sur eux.

* * *

**Meikai, Antinora. Appartements du Procureur.**

Assis depuis de longues heures à son étude sous la lumière tremblotante des chandeliers, Tokusa finissait de rédiger les derniers jugements rendus dans le registre. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Sa main, raidie par les crampes, lui faisait atrocement mal. La douleur commençait à se propager dans la nuque et ses yeux picotaient sous la fatigue. Le grattement et la danse élégante de la plume sur le vélin ne l'aidaient pas à résister à l'appel du sommeil. Plus que quelques lignes et c'en serait fini. Il mettait un point final à son devoir quand on toqua doucement à la porte. "Entrez!", lança-t-il, frottant ses yeux brûlants d'épuisement. Un valet se glissa dans la pièce et s'approcha de son bureau encombré de codex et de rouleaux. "Qu'y a-t-il?", soupira le jeune Spectre. "Un messager du Sanctuaire a apporté cette lettre pour vous", lui répondit le serviteur, lui tendant la lettre cachetée. "Le Sanctuaire?" Aucune expression sur son visage ne refléta sa surprise. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce Sanctuaire qui lui avait pris sa sœur?

Le Jamirien grimaça sous la décharge douloureuse qui lui traversa l'épaule en saisissant la lettre. Satanée crampe! Examinant l'enveloppe de la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture de sa sœur. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Depuis leur dispute lors de leur dernière entrevue, en fait. "Merci, vous pouvez disposer", dit-il sans trahir sa joie. "Bien, messire". Le serviteur le laissa et lorsque la porte se referma, il attrapa son coupe-papier et ouvrit fébrilement la lettre. Il en savoura chaque mot. Sa sœur avait besoin de lui, elle le voulait à ses côtés pour la naissance de son bébé! Il savait que ce jour viendrait, il l'avait tellement souhaité et finalement ses prières étaient exaucées. Il se plaisait à croire que cela avait dû en coûter à Shion d'accepter la requête de Yuzuriha. Tant mieux si ça l'ennuyait! Il le méritait bien et davantage encore. Il se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler une fois sur place.

Tokusa replia et remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe avec soin, puis la rangea dans une petite boîte de bois au couvercle sculpté de motifs floraux, dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, songeant qu'il devrait aller demander son autorisation de sortie à Eaque à la première heure. Puis, il se leva de sa chaise il s'étira longuement, massant doucement son épaule endolorie. Il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre la porte qui reliait son bureau à l'antichambre et continua vers celle qui menait à sa chambre. Se débarrassant prom-ptement de ses vêtements, il se jeta dans ses draps dans un long soupir de contentement. Il ne se fit pas prier lorsque le sommeil vint l'emporter et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres : il savait que ses rêves seraient un avant-goût des jours à venir.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope. Chambre de Yuzuriha.**

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la chambre éclairée par les bougies et la cheminée, Shion faisait tout son possible pour rester calme et apaiser son oiselle, adossée contre lui, s'agrippant à ses bras passés autour d'elle. Le silence des heures n'était rompu que par les grognements intermittents de Yuzuriha qui devenaient de plus en plus marqués au fil du temps. A chacun d'eux, son coeur se pinçait d'inquiétude. Durant les premiers temps, elle avait pu marcher un peu, puis les douleurs étaient devenues trop fortes. Maintenant, cela faisaient des heures qu'elle était assise sur cette chaise, à tenir bon pour leur enfant. Il avait demandé combien de temps cela durerait, la sage-femme lui avait répondu que cela pouvait durer longtemps pour un premier.

Que pouvait-il faire pour elle, à part la cajoler, masser son dos et son ventre douloureux, lui tenir la main? Il se sentait redevenu un petit agneau impuissant. Il ne pouvait que rester tout seul à veiller, enfin presque.

Il sentait régulièrement la présence de son maître et de ses amis de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils se succédaient au chevet de la future maman et signalaient leur présence. Cela le rassurait un peu de les savoir tout près de lui, mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise aussi. Il causait bien du souci à ses amis.

Un craquement dans la cheminée le fit sursauter. Le feu avait faibli. Ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait que la chambre reste bien chauffée et éclairée. Il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Yuzuriha. "Je vais remettre du bois dans le feu, je reviens". La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le Bélier se leva lentement et d'un pas léger se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit trois fagots de bois de la réserve et les jeta un à un, dans le foyer. Le feu se mit à nouveau à ronfler joyeusement. Puis, il prit une bougie et alla rallumer toutes celles qui s'étaient éteintes.

Cela fait, il retourna près de son oiselle et celle-ci le retint par la main. "Shion, j'ai soif, s'il te plaît", murmura-t-elle, contenant un cri. "Oui, je te donne ça tout de suite". Il lui rapporta rapide-ment ce qu'elle demandait, l'aidant à boire. Rêveusement, il repoussa avec tendresse ses cheveux trempés de sueur, collés sur sa joue et ses épaules en longues cascades dorées, puis passa une éponge humide sur son visage. Elle soupira un peu, soulagée par cette fraîcheur inattendue. Elle lui rendit un sourire fatigué, mais reconnaissant. Shion rougit bêtement.

Il reposa ses mains sur le ventre rebondi de la Grue, le caressa en concentrant son Cosmos sur celui, encore faible, du bébé. Lui aussi semblait aller bien, bien qu'il soit très inquiet, ne comprenant pas cette force qui le poussait en avant.

Le Bélier se serra tout contre le dos de la Grue argentée quand un frisson lui descendit le long de l'échine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait des sueurs froides d'un coup. D'accord il avait peur, mais pas à ce point? Non, c'était pour une autre raison. Un pressentiment, mais de quoi? Pourquoi pensait-il à son "beau-frère" précisément maintenant? L'idée ne le quittait pas alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et chassa cette mauvaise impression de son esprit. Il devait rester calme et concentré sur son rôle.

* * *

**Meikai, Antinora. **

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Tokusa se leva et se prépara rapidement. Il voulait être le premier arrivé au tribunal afin d'avoir assez de temps pour discuter de sa demande avec le Seigneur Eaque. Les couloirs d'Antinora défilaient rapidement sous les pas légers du Spectre d'Hanuman. Il poussa la lourde porte de la salle d'audience et entra. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Eaque déjà à son bureau. Le Juge releva la tête en entendant du bruit et fut étonné de voir son Procureur, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien.

\- "Tu es bien matinal, Tokusa.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, je suis donc venu plus tôt pour que nous ayons du temps pour en parler, Monseigneur. Mais vous aussi, vous êtes matinal".

\- Ha, une envie à satisfaire au lever! Pistaches, fraises et autres".

Tokusa comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu. C'était l'excuse la plus répandue au Meikai ces derniers temps. Le Procureur en fut amusé intérieurement, remerciant les dieux de lui avoir épargné cette corvée.

\- "Et cette chose dont tu voulais me parler, quelle est-elle?", lui demanda le Juge en préparant le registre.

\- "J'ai besoin d'une autorisation de sortie et d'un laisser-passer pour le Sanctuaire". Eaque le regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- "Pourquoi veux-tu aller au Sanctuaire?

\- Ma sœur va bientôt accoucher et elle veut que je sois auprès d'elle. Elle se trouve au Sanctuaire en ce moment, j'ai donc besoin d'un laisser-passer.

\- Je vois. Je vais te signer ces papiers, mais tu devras attendre que Sa Majesté Hadès soit partie. Nous devons d'abord aller saluer son départ".

Le Jamirien soupira discrètement. "Très bien, Monseigneur", dit-il en s'inclinant.

Dès que les papiers furent remplis, Eaque les tendit à Tokusa. "Tiens. Maintenant allons attendre Sa Majesté, c'est bientôt l'heure".

Le Spectre de Hanuman prit les sauf-conduits en remerciant son supérieur et le suivit à travers tout le Meikai jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord de l'Achéron. Tokusa regarda attentivement la foule assemblée au bord du fleuve infernal. Les Spectres, à quelques exceptions près, étaient tous alignés en haie d'honneur, attendant docilement leur maître. Ils étaient arrivés à temps. Minos était déjà là, plus que jamais de mauvaise humeur, strictement encadré et surveillé qu'il était par Gordon du Minotaure et Sylphide du Basilic, sur ordre de Rhadamanthe, car il était toujours sous le coup de sa consignation. Queen était là aussi, à côté de Valentine, avec qui elle se partageait désormais la fonction de Procureur, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus combattre ou s'entraîner avec sa grossesse. Il ne manquait que quelques Spectres déjà à l'Extérieur comme Rune ou Violate, qui avait été probablement été écartée pour éviter d'aviver l'animosité du Griffon.

Le Roi du Monde Souterrain se montra enfin, escorté d'une file immense des suivants qui l'accompagneraient. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir meilleure mine. Sans doute la perspective d'un repos bien mérité lui donnait un supplément de force. Derrière lui, trottinait sa Reine, le visage sombre, espérant encore qu'il changerait d'avis, qu'il l'emmènerait peut-être avec lui. Charon descendit sur la rive à l'approche de son seigneur et mit un genou à terre, attendant ses ordres. Il avait sorti sa plus belle et plus grande barge pour l'occasion. C'est qu'il fallait de la place pour transporter tous ces gens. Hadès s'arrêta devant lui.

\- "Est-ce que tout est prêt, Charon?", demanda-t-il, las.

\- Oui, bien sûr Votre Majesté! Conformément à vos ordres. Nous pouvons partir quand vous le souhaiterez", répondit le zélé serviteur.

\- "Parfait", dit le dieu. Il se tourna vers ses Spectres et s'adressa à eux, avec autant d'énergie que possible: "Spectres! Pendant mon absence vous serez responsables de la protection de ma Reine et des Enfers. Je vous les confie jusqu'à mon retour!". Les Spectres acquiescèrent tous d'une seule voix en s'agenouillant devant lui, ce qui lui procura une intense satis-faction.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Perséphone qui était tête basse, les mains croisées sur son ventre rond, la tristesse se lisait sur son visage malgré tous ses efforts pour la cacher. Le maître du Meikai le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

"Ne sois pas si triste, ma douce, je reviendrais très vite", dit-il en embrassant son front. "Je serai revenu pour la naissance de notre héritier", ajouta-t-il en caressant légèrement le ventre de son épouse. Perséphone hocha doucement la tête, prête à fondre en larmes. Les mots qu'elle aurait voulu dire pour le retenir restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il partait. Elle tenta au moins de le garder encore un peu en l'embrassant timidement.

Après encore quelques embrassades, ils finirent par se séparer et le dieu, à pas lents, monta à bord de la barge de Charon, suivi des Gardiens des Temples Planétaires et, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, il ne quitta pas son épouse du regard. Il se sentait tout de même coupable de l'abandonner aussi lâchement, elle lui manquait déjà même, mais tout immortel qu'il était, il en allait de sa santé. Quelle tête ferait leur enfant s'il posait les yeux sur la loque qu'il était - ou serait - alors? Et Perséphone aussi devait se ménager un peu. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il alla à la proue. Le nocher infernal sentit tout de suite sa présence.

\- "Monseigneur, vous ne m'avez pas dit quel cap prendre. Quel est votre ordre?" La destination avait été tenue secrète. Hadès se méfiait de la langue trop longue de son nautonier.

\- "Dirige-nous vers le Cap Ténare 1, c'est là que mon frère m'attend".

\- "A vos ordres!"

Charon dirigea durant de longues heures le navire sur les eaux tumultueuses du Styx avant d'entrevoir une lueur lointaine. Il hurla aux serviteurs de son Empereur d'aller le prévenir qu'il serait bientôt arrivé. Les serviteurs allèrent réveiller craintivement leur Seigneur. Le nocher dut se protéger les yeux de la violente lumière du soleil qui pénétrait à la sortie de la grotte. Ses yeux s'accoutumant un peu, il put distinguer l'or et le lapis-lazuli d'une armure. Ou plutôt d'une Écaille. Charon allait ouvrir la bouche quand il fut saisi par la présence de son maître. Le Marina s'inclina devant lui.

\- "C'est toi le messager de mon frère Poséidon?"

\- "Oui. Je suis Glaucos du Dragon des Mers 2. C'est moi qui vous conduirai jusqu'au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin".

\- "Je compte sur toi", répondit Hadès sans passion.

\- "Bien sûr, Votre Majesté", répondit le Marina en baissant un peu plus la tête. Il donna alors ses ordres. Les deux navires furent arrimés l'un à l'autre et les serviteurs trans-bordèrent les effets de leur maître et de ses Gardiens, puis enfin les invités du dieu des Mers montèrent à leur tour.

L'esprit d'Hadès, lui, était bien loin de toute cette agitation. Il s'était installé au calme dans sa cabine, à l'abri de la lumière, dès que possible et le sommeil le rattrapa promptement. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

* * *

1 : Considéré par les Anciens comme une des entrées des Enfers, une caverne se trouvant à son extrémité. Les Spartiates ont construit plusieurs temples sur ce cap : le plus ancien est un sanctuaire de Poséidon.

2 : du dieu du même nom, fils de Poséidon. Je ne considère pas ici Unity comme un vrai Marina.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada, excepté Galatée de Cassiopée et Sombre du Paon qui sont à nous.**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

**Durant la nuit, Maison du Capricorne**

Albafica se réveilla brusquement dans la nuit, bien pelotonné sous la couette contre le dos d'Agasha, comme si il avait oublié quelque chose. Se relevant lentement pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne, il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. C'est en entendant la petite pendule, posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, sonner que l'objet de son oubli lui revint à l'esprit. « El Cid! », murmura-t-il au creux de l'obscurité. Il quitta avec lenteur les draps, les refermant soigneusement sur son aimée. Les frissons parcoururent tout son corps quand ses pieds touchèrent le marbre froid du sol de la chambre. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, de retrouver et d'enfiler ses bottes, puis se glissa dans son manteau. Dans un dernier regard pour sa belle endormie, il referma doucement la porte et se hâta de traverser les couloirs. Au détour de l'un d'eux, brisant le silence paisible de la nuit, il entendit un bruit léger derrière lui qui semblait le suivre. Son cœur fit un bond et entama une cavalcade terrible. Il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers la source du son, guettant une apparition. Quoi que ce soit, il était prêt à affronter celui qui osait lui ficher la trouille en pleine nuit.

Devant lui, surgit une petite forme blanche, traînant un long drap derrière elle. La peur retomba aussitôt quand il reconnut cette silhouette qui trottinait vers lui, son doudou à sa suite. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle. « Médée! », chuchota-t-il, « Que fais-tu là? »

Frottant ses yeux pleins de sommeil, la fillette le fixa, surprise. « ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? ¿ Por qué estás allí? » (1), dit-elle en s'approchant du Poisson, qui recula instinctivement. La petite fille le regarda, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- « Ta maman doit dormir en ce moment et ton papa remplace Manigoldo. J'allais justement le chercher », lui répondit-il en souriant, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- « ¿Reemplazar tío Cangrejo? ¿ Por qué? (2) » Albafica sourit de l'entendre appeler Manigoldo « tío ». Il y avait un crabe qui devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient. « Pour prendre des nouvelles de Yuzuriha. Nous y allons chacun à notre tour. Maintenant je vais y aller aussi et toi, tu vas retourner te coucher, d'accord? » Médée secoua la tête en signe de refus, elle voulait accompagner la Rose voir son père et vint s'agripper à sa jambe, paralysant d'effroi le Chevalier des Poissons.

-« Médée, tu dois me lâcher. C'est dangereux », dit-il, essayant de la convaincre, mais elle refusait, hilare.

-« Z'ai pas peur de ton poizon (3). Ze veux rester avec toi », dit-elle, embarrassant le jeune homme. Elle ne devait surtout pas rester contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la repousser sans lui faire mal et de la peine, - et en aucune façon, il ne le voulait - il n'y avait personne alentour. Il ne savait plus que faire.

Dans sa panique, Miné traversa son esprit. Oui, elle s'était entraînée pour être chevalier, elle devrait ressentir son appel par Cosmos. Il aurait préféré ne pas réveiller son hôtesse, mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Le bleuté se concentra du mieux qu'il put et appela la mère de la petite Capricorne. Miné, arriva précipitamment et arracha de la jambe du chevalier son infernale fillette, à son grand soulagement.

\- « Est-ce qu'elle va bien? », demanda-t-il, très inquiet. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur... il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Miné examina attentivement Médée. Elle semblait aller bien. Elle la souleva dans ses bras, la cala contre sa hanche et se tourna vers Albafica au comble de l'angoisse.

\- « Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle va très bien.

\- Vraiment? Tu es sûre?

\- Oui, rassure-toi.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas su l'empêcher. Je ... je voulais juste rejoindre Cid », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. La jeune femme passa furtivement la main sur la joue d'Albafica, qui se crispa un peu, lui souriant.

\- « Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y pouvais rien. J'aurais dû mieux lui expliquer. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas », dit-elle à nouveau. Contrit, il s'excusa encore et la laissa pour se dépêcher de rejoindre El Cid au Palais. Le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans les couloirs des Maisons en remontant n'était pas un fouet assez dur pour le punir de son manque de prudence. Il attendrait les reproches et la punition de son Capricorne.

* * *

Albafica arriva enfin au bout des marches du Zodiaque et se glissa sous la pénombre des colonnades du Palais Il traversa les couloirs désertés par les serviteurs. Les seules personnes qu'il croisa étaient les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde nocturne. Ils le saluèrent avec respect en passant à distance de lui. Les corridors étaient suffisamment larges pour qu'ils n'aient pas à prendre la fuite devant lui. Il les laissa à un tournant et aperçut plus loin, faiblement éclairée par la lumière d'un flambeau, la silhouette d'El Cid. Le cœur battant la chamade, les mains tremblantes, il s'avança vers lui.

Le Capricorne fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de bottes qui se rapprochaient de lui, il leva le nez du col de son manteau et vit Albafica venir à sa rencontre, l'air embarrassé.

\- « Albafica? C'est déjà l'heure? », demanda-t-il en se décollant du mur.

\- « Oui. Excuse-moi, je suis en retard », répondit-il en se cachant dans ses cheveux. El Cid le regarda, perplexe par cet accès de timidité de son ami.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Albafica? Je ne vais pas me fâcher pour si peu.

\- Eh bien...

\- Allons, dis-moi », dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- « C'est que ... », hésita le Poisson.

Croisant le regard de son ami d'enfance, Albafica déballa tout ce qui s'était passé, fondit presque en larmes quand il évoqua sa rencontre impromptue avec Médée, ce qui fit rire le Capricorne, imaginant sa fille ne voulant plus lâcher le beau chevalier.

\- « Cid! Ce n'est pas drôle! Ça aurait pu être grave! », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je sais, je sais. Pardon, mais l'imaginer s'accrocher comme ça à toi... », dit-il en riant, serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras le temps de se calmer. « Tu as bien réagi en appelant Miné. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous lui expliquerons bien pour qu'elle ne recommence plus. Promis », dit-il en lui tapotant la joue. « Je te laisse! A tout à l'heure! »

\- « A tout à l'heure, Cid! », répondit-il en lui faisant un petit signe de la main en se rencognant contre la porte. A son tour il salua les occupants de la pièce.

* * *

**Vers 4 heures et demie du matin, Palais du Pope.**

Le temps avait égrené ses minutes et ses heures lentement, s'envolant sur les ailes paresseuses de la brise nocturne. Des heures d'attente durant lesquelles Albafica s'était posé mille questions sur ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes de la chambre qu'il surveillait, chaque fois qu'un cri filtrait à travers le bois épais.

Comment cela se passerait-il lorsque ce serait le tour d'Agasha? Que pourrait-il faire pour l'aider, le moment venu? Sa compagne ne risquerait rien à son contact, mais son bébé? Pourrait-il le toucher? Et si aucune sage-femme ne voulait se risquer à entrer en contact avec la compagne et la progéniture d'un chevalier empoisonné? Et s'il ne pouvait pas avoir de contact avec leur enfant? Qu'est-ce qui leur arriverait? L'angoisse lui étreignait l'âme chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il aurait bien eu besoin de la présence de son maître pour le rassurer, mais il était bien loin de lui pour l'instant et ses lettres, bien que réconfortantes, n'étaient pas suffisantes pour apaiser ses craintes.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, à l'heure la plus froide et la plus sombre, des cris déchirèrent le silence de l'obscurité, faisant sursauter le Chevalier des Poissons. Il se releva rapidement, s'écarta de la porte dans l'attente . Les choses semblaient s'accélérer à l'intérieur. Albafica pria Athéna pour que cela se passe bien pour Yuzuriha. Un froissement de soie le fit se retourner.

\- « Maître Hakurei? Que faites-vous là ?

\- Bonjour, Albafica. C'est à ton tour?

\- Oui », répondit-il un peu timide.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler davantage. Un long cri retentit derrière la porte avant de s'éteindre, suivi d'un autre plus faible, mais vigoureux. Il était né, enfin!

Les cœurs du vieux maître de Jamir et d'Albafica explosèrent de joie lorsque l'assistante de la sage-femme sortit pour leur confirmer que l'enfant et sa mère allaient bien, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu avant qu'ils puissent les voir. L'émotion se lisait sur le visage du vieux chevalier, Albafica aussi était content pour ses deux amis, mais il ne voulait pas le gêner davantage.

\- « Je vais vous laisser, Hakurei et aller prévenir les autres. Manigoldo va être fou de joie!

\- Oui, vas-y.

\- A tout à l'heure! », lança-t-il en prenant congé de lui. Puis, il traversa à toute vitesse les couloirs et les escaliers du Palais pour rejoindre la Maison du Capricorne où ses amis attendaient la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, 9 heures du matin**

Même si les événements de la nuit avaient ébranlé quelque peu le calme du Sanctuaire, l'activité diurne reprenait ses droits dans les couloirs de la demeure de Sage. Les serviteurs transportaient des plateaux, nettoyaient les décorations, changeaient les fleurs. Les gardes croisaient les messagers, les Saints se succédaient. Le Palais du Grand Pope prenait, en ces heures matinales, des airs de fourmilière.

Au milieu de cette effervescence ménagère, deux Saints quittèrent le bureau du Maître des lieux, s'engouffrant dans le dédale des corridors. Les domestiques interrompirent leurs tâches un instant pour les saluer respectueusement. Absorbées dans leur conversation, les deux Chevaliers répondaient d'un signe de tête distrait à ces salutations.

« Héberger un Spectre. Au Palais, en plus. La vieillesse fait perdre sa raison au Grand Pope.

\- Sombre ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Au contraire, cette décision est parfaitement justifiée. Quelqu'un a dit : "Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis" ».

Le regard noir de Sombre du Paon se posa sur le profil souriant de Galatée. - « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu prends un malin plaisir à me contrarier, Chevalier de Cassiopée.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Sage ne pouvait pas laisser ce Balrog fureter dans tout le Sanctuaire sans surveillance. Et puis, comme cela, il l'a sous la main si cette visite se révélait une ruse d'Hadès. Dis, ce Spectre, tu crois qu'il est laid ? »

La question sembla déranger fortement le Chevalier du Paon. Elle attendit un moment avant de répondre.

\- « Cela est-il vraiment important ? Une telle demande laisse sous-entendre que tu voudrais changer de partenaire. Est-ce le cas ?

\- Non ». Le rouge vint colorer un instant les joues d'albâtre de Galatée. « Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que du Chevalier qui partage ma vie. Je suis curieuse, c'est tout ».

Un furtif sourire passa sur le visage de Sombre avant qu'elle ne s'engage dans un couloir sur leur gauche. Sa compagne lui emboîta le pas, regardant les plumes colorées du Paon dansant dans l'air, ondulant sous la marche de Sombre.

Rune savourait son petit-déjeuner devant la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il songeait que c'était peut-être cela qui manquait aux Enfers : les bienfaits d'Hélios. Le monde de la surface avait, de ce point de vue, de la chance. Cette chaleur se répandait sur sa peau, l'emplissait de bien-être. Bien sûr, il ne renierait jamais son Seigneur pour quelques rayons de soleil, mais quand même, toute cette lumière, c'était bien agréable.

Des coups furent donnés sur la porte, le tirant de sa torpeur solaire. Il déposa sur son assiette la tranche de pain au miel qu'il venait d'entamer, se releva et d'une démarche souple, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa pièce. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et posa son regard sur deux Saints.

\- « Bonjour, Messire Rune. Sage nous a mandatées pour vous servir de guide lors de votre séjour».

Le Balrog détailla plus avant ses visiteurs. Face à lui, se tenaient deux jeunes femmes. D'après les attributs de leurs armures, ce devaient être le Paon et Cassiopée. Celle qui avait parlé portait la Cloth de l'animal d'Héra. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage hâlé et son regard avait la couleur du charbon. Elle continua :

\- « Je suis Sombre du Paon. Et voici Galatée de Cassiopée. »

Sa compagne sortit un peu plus de l'ombre lorsque son nom fut prononcé. Les traits de Rune restèrent figés, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'antagonisme de ces deux Chevaliers. Galatée était aussi blanche que Sombre était ténébreuse. Sa peau diaphane faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux. Il songea qu'elle aurait porté harmonieusement les couleurs du Paon, mais l'armure de Cassiopée n'aurait sûrement pas approuvé. Son porteur était déterminé sans aucune considération de l'esthétique.

La voix fluette de Cassiopée enchaîna : « Nous vous conduirons où vous le désirerez et veillerons sur votre sommeil. Souhaitez-vous vous rendre quelque part, Procureur ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais commencer mes recherches au plutôt. Juste le temps de prendre mes affaires ». Ce qui ne prit guère de temps car elles étaient déjà prêtes. Escorté par les deux femmes, Rune quitta la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Encadré par ses gardiennes, Rune fut le témoin involontaire d'une scène qui lui démontra encore la folie de la déesse. Il ne comprendrait jamais Athéna et ses sentiments de compassion, de pitié envers les humains. Et il n'était pas prêt de comprendre le spectacle auquel il assista, bien malgré lui.

A la faveur d'un treillage, il surprit un moment d'intimité dans la vie d'une divinité. L'attention du Spectre fut attirée par le Chevalier du Sagittaire traversant hâtivement le jardin pour rejoindre une silhouette assise sur un banc. La végétation et les statues l'empêchaient de distinguer cette personne. Tout au plus, entrevoyait-il une chevelure mauve et un vêtement blanc. La curiosité s'empara bien vite du Balrog. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le centre du jardin.

Un autre angle de vue permit à Rune de discerner les traits d'Athéna lorsque Sisyphe vint se placer face à elle. La déesse releva la tête de son parchemin, sourit à l'archer. Le Sagittaire s'approche du banc, s'y assit. Le vent joua avec les cheveux de l'incarnation de la divinité. L'archer en attrapa une mèche, la respira. Rune écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Athéna ne semblait pas trouver ce geste inconvenant.

Il n'entendait pas les paroles, mais ces sourires échangés lui procuraient un intense sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension. Comment un humain osait-il être si proche d'une divinité ? Rune stoppa sa marche, s'attirant le regard courroucé de Sombre lorsque Sisyphe osa - sacrilège ! - poser sa main sur le ventre rebondi d'Athéna. Il faillit perdre son calme lorsque la déesse, répondant à cette caresse, y posa la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le dégoût s'empara du Balrog alors que Sisyphe, souriant, se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Cet archer de malheur ! Comment ? Comment avait-il osé souiller une déesse de ses baisers, de ses caresses, allant même jusqu'à déposer sa semence indigne en elle ? Rune serra le poing. Ce Sanctuaire était plus décadent que les Enfers. Il avait permis qu'un mortel s'unisse à un déesse.

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) "Où sont papa et maman? Pourquoi tu es là?**"  
**(2) "Remplacer tonton Crabe? Pourquoi?**"  
**(3) le "z" à poison c'est fait exprès, pour bien souligner son zozotement. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Hors-série

**Ce petit texte est un bonus pour cette période un peu spéciale, notre petit cadeau pour vous qui suivez cette fic ou qui la découvrez peut-être.**

**Albafica des Poissons et moi vous souhaitons de Joyeuses Fêtes et tout le bonheur du monde (tant qu'on y est, ne soyons pas avares !^^) **

*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°*✲ﾟ*

**Résumé: Un étrange événement s'est produit aux Enfers. Une douce folie en forme de sapin, de boules, de cannes en sucre et de boîtes enrubannées aux papiers étincelants. Des chants joyeux remplacent les cris de âmes damnées : la magie de Noël se répand à travers tout le domaine ténébreux, tel un océan de chocolat à la guimauve et sème un désordre inadmissible pour un certain Juge tatillon. Hadès va devoir sévir. Ou pas! Car comment résisterait-il à ce charmant Père Noël?**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Hadès fronça le sourcil et regarda la tornade blanche qui avait fait intrusion dans son bureau. Cela s'agitait en tous sens, criait au sacrilège pour finalement manquer de renverser une chaise avant de se rendre compte que Sa Majesté commençait à perdre patience.

« Vous comprenez bien, Votre Altesse, qu'il s'agit d'un acte complètement irresponsable. Il est plus qu'évident que - Minos toussa - l'état de votre épouse est la cause de tout cela. » Le Griffon minaudait, son ton obséquieux hérissait les poils du Maître des Enfers. Cela lui courait le long de l'échine, lui horripilait la peau, lui faisait une boule là juste sous le sternum. Il se sentait prêt à exploser. Bref, Minos l'énervait et Minos allait finir encastré dans sa divine bibliothèque s'il ne quittait pas son ton condescendant. Il imagina un instant le norvégien désarticulé entre les traités de médecine et de sorcellerie, un volume des chroniques mythologiques bien niché entre ses dents, histoire de le faire taire. Par tous les dieux du Panthéon, du silence ! Du calme !

Sorti de ses réflexions bibliothéco-agressives par l'absence de bruit, Hadès crut un moment avoir rêvé ce déchainement de plaintes. Il releva lentement les yeux de son bureau pour se trouver face à un Minos qui, ayant pris la liberté de poser ses coudes sur la divine table, lui décocha un sourire carnassier en lui disant : « Alors, Majesté, allez-vous faire régner l'ordre dans votre domaine ? »

* * *

Hadès écarquillait ses yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'arbre aux aiguilles s'élançait vers le sommet du Mur des Lamentations. Il déployait ses branches chargées de boules multicolores, de guirlandes de papier vers tous les coins des Enfers. Toutes ces couleurs rayonnaient et vibraient dans la lumière du feu qu'un Kagaho (par les Dieux Jumeaux !) souriant maîtrisait au pied du sapin. Il semblait au Seigneur des Enfers que tous les Spectres se trouvaient là, assis sur des coussins, des couvertures. C'était la première fois qu'un tel rassemblement non obligatoire avait lieu sur les terres infernales. Cela riait, s'échangeait des cadeaux, chantait. Au milieu de toute cette liesse, son épouse divine trônait dans un traîneau calfeutré de velours rouge, aux dorures exagérément rutilantes. Là, sous cet arbre, elle rayonnait. Un sourire illuminait son visage tandis qu'elle délestait le traîneau de ses cadeaux, les remettait aux Spectres qui se présentaient à elle. La file semblait interminable et la source des présents inépuisable. De temps en temps, elle penchait la tête et portait la main à son ventre arrondi, communiquant avec le divin héritier. En y réfléchissant bien, cette scène, si elle était incongrue dans ce lieu obscur, n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Il se surprit à battre le rythme des chansons. Et durant un instant, il éprouva même, oui c'était cela, de la joie. Un bonheur simple, une chaleur qui vint enserrer son cœur de ses bras doux. Et c'était bon.

Une main sur l'épaule le sortit de sa délicieuse transe. Et dire que pendant quelques minutes, il avait oublié le personnage à ses côtés ! Et ses récriminations.

« Regardez donc, Altesse ! Tous ! Ils sont tous là ! Personne ne garde les Enfers, ni ne torture les âmes. Les Tribunaux sont vides. Eaque, Rhadamanthe. Ils ont aussi succombé à cette affreuse magie humaine. »

Hadès regarda dans la direction indiquée par le Griffon. Au milieu d'un cercle de cannes en sucre bicolores, Eaque assis sur des coussins de satin, tenait Violate dans ses bras. Son frère avait passé le sien autour des épaules de Pandore. La discussion allait bon train entre eux. Sous les pulls de Noël aux rennes et flocons traditionnels, les ventres de Pandore et Violate affichaient clairement la promesse des vies nouvelles. Comme ceux des autres femmes se trouvant sous ces cieux ténébreux.

« Vous voyez, Mon Roi ? Il est temps que vous interveniez. Les Enfers deviennent fous. »

Hadès serra les poings. C'en était trop. Assez. Il en avait assez. Bien sûr le monde souterrain ne sortait pas indemne de sa drôle de « maladie », mais était-ce si mal ? Il soupira longuement sous le regard satisfait du Griffon. Puis, il envoya cette stupide question au fond du Cocyte, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pas maintenant. Il se retourna vers l'argenté : « Tu sais quoi, Minos ? Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux ».

Sous le regard dépité du Griffon, il descendit lentement la colline en souriant. Tandis qu'il approchait de son épouse, certains Spectres purent même l'entendre chanter : « _I wish you a Merry Christmas !_ »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 **

* * *

« Messire Rune ! Messire ! »

La voix de Galatée brisa net la colère du Procureur. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé sa marche, hypnotisé par la vision de l'archer et de la déesse dans ce jardin. Son corps retrouva sa mobilité lorsque le visage du Chevalier de Cassiopée vint se planter dans son champ dans vision. Avec son grand sourire et son regard gris, elle avait l'air d'une enfant dans une armure de Bronze. En fait, elle était jolie.

Rune s'empourpra à cette pensée lorsque l'ombre de Minos lui infligea une brûlure sanglante au creux des reins. Il pouvait l'imaginer sans peine, lui tirant les cheveux en arrière, l'empêchant de faire un seul geste. Son visage se penchant sur le sien, ses yeux de prédateurs fouillant son âme : « Et alors, Balrog ? On admire les filles ? » Son souffle sur sa peau, ses lèvres si proches des siennes… Si envie… Sa peau, sa force…

Même au creux du Sanctuaire, à quelques pas de leur déesse, l'influence du Griffon sur son Procureur était si forte. Galatée pouvait bien être jolie, mais Minos était beau. Un mot, une nuance qui faisait que Rune appartiendrait toujours à son Juge.

La jeune femme passa sa main devant les yeux du Balrog pour le sortir de sa nouvelle torpeur. Le Blanc secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux dans son dos. Cassiopée reprit :

_ « Le Grand Pope vous a donné l'autorisation de consulter nos archives pour votre enquête. Nous vous y emmenons.

_ Bien. Très bien. Excusez cette… absence. Le voyage, sans doute.

_ Vous n'avez-pas assez dormi, Messire ? Il est vrai que la nuit a été assez agitée avec la naissance de l'enfant de notre Seigneur Shion.

_ Et de Yuzuriha », rajouta Sombre, bras croisés contre une colonne. « Il ne l'a pas fait tout seul, le Bélier. Ce n'est qu'un homme après tout.

_ Sombre ! Ne parle pas de cette façon de lui. Le Seigneur Shion est gentil et prévenant avec tout le monde et…

_ Bien sûr, ma chère… »

Les paroles, le ton du Chevalier du Paon éveillèrent la curiosité de Rune. Cette animosité, ce ton cinglant. Était-ce vers Shion que tout cela était dirigé ou y avait-il autre chose ? Une partie de la solution tomba lorsque leur petit groupe croisa un groupe de femmes Chevaliers. Leur ventre rebondi ne leur permettait plus de porter l'armure, aussi se contentaient-elle d'arborer leur casque ou leur tiare.

Devant le Procureur, les plumes du Paon dansaient, illuminant les marbres de leurs reflets colorés. Gris, vert, noir, blanc, bleu. Leur danse entrainait les mécanismes de réflexion de Rune : les armures ! Il tourna la tête. Cassiopée lui sourit doucement, ne semblant pas remarquer son étonnement lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le métal enserrant son ventre plat. On lui avait attribué les deux seules femmes du Sanctuaire qui n'avaient pas été touchées par la « maladie » ! Pour un peu, Rune se serait félicité pour sa déduction. Restait à savoir pourquoi elles avaient échappé à cela.

La porte de la salle des archives s'ouvrit sur Rune, sa satisfaction et son nouveau problème.

La pièce était sombre mais immense. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de l'extérieur. L'unique clarté résidait dans les torches fixées au mur, les lanternes, bougies et diverses lampes à huile qui éclairaient les tables. D'immenses rangées d'étagères prenaient naissance devant lui, s'étiraient vers l'ombre avant de se faire avaler par l'obscurité. C'était une forêt de bois et de papier, une cathédrale de savoir.

Le Procureur avança, suivi par ses gardiennes. Il passa les doigts sur les couvertures. Le contenu des livres se révélait à son esprit :

_« Annales du Sanctuaire, an de Grâce 1492. _» Un autre volume : « _Je suis épuisé. Il faut me faut encore lutter. Ce monstre de pierre se relève encore… _» Plus loin : « _La Guerre Sainte est proche, je la sens jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. L'alignement des astres est sans appel. Le sang sera encore versé_. »

Tant d'histoires, tant de vies. Tous ces murmures sur ces pages, ces cartes interdites qui sommeillent au creux de ces volumes. Le savoir entier du Sanctuaire, à portée de ses doigts.

Rune ferma les yeux. Cela sentait le vieux papier, la fumée, la cire, l'encre qui séchait. Il entendait le bruit d'un parchemin qu'on déroulait, le souffle des pages que l'on tournait délicatement. Il avança les doigts sur la tranche du volume suivant. Une main glacée se posa sur son poignet. Sombre s'exprima : « Je suis désolée, Messire Rune, tout ne vous est pas permis. »

Le Procureur rouvrit les yeux, affronta le regard du Chevalier du Paon dans lequel se reflétaient les flammes. Il retira sa main du rayon : « Cela est bien dommage. »

D'un geste de la main, on l'invita à se diriger vers une table sur laquelle se trouvaient deux objets. Un livre ouvert recouvrait la moitié de la table. A côté de lui, les dorures d'un petit coffre brillaient doucement. Rune contourna la table et s'assit sur le banc. Il posa les doigts sur le vélin, les glissant sur l'écriture de Sage.

« _… Les étoiles étaient claires ce soir. Il n'y avait aucun signe de malveillance parmi elles. Leur éclat tranquille scintillait sur le manteau de Nyx. La montée avait été rude et je goûtais au calme du lieu. Soudain le vent se leva et l'air se troubla. Un aigle se posa majestueusement sur un rocher, dans un bruissement de plumes. Reconnaissant le dieu suprême, je le saluai comme il se devait. Ma salutation engendra son rire. Sa voix s'éleva, à la fois pleine de bonté et de colère. « Simple mortels, vous m'avez déçu. Mon réveil m'a permis de comprendre dans quel cauchemar vous avez mené le monde. Sans hésitation, vous avez embrassé des causes, des idéaux pour assurer la domination de votre camp. Vous vous êtes livrés à l'orgie de la guerre sans retenue. Vous serez châtiés comme il le convient… _»

Le reste du texte n'avait pas grande importance. Il relatait la descente du Mont étoilé, les interrogations de Sage, ses doutes. Bref, rien d'intéressant. Jérémiades de vieillard, pensa le Procureur. Son attention se concentra sur le coffret. Il s'agissait d'un bois précieux, sans aucun doute. Du bout de l'ongle, il suivit la trace de l'arc-en-ciel gravé dans l'artefact. Le message d'Iris. Il prit l'objet entre ses mains et l'amena devant lui.

Il en souleva avec précaution le couvercle, retenant son souffle au creux de cette temple d'archives et admira le contenu. Reposant sur un velours rouge, un prisme de cristal étincelait. Comment se servir d'un tel objet ? Il était culotté, le Grand Pope ! Lui donner l'accès au message d'Iris, mais ne pas lui révéler comment le lire ! A en juger par l'air subjugué de Galatée et celui méfiant de Sombre, elles n'avaient, elles non plus, jamais utilisé un tel objet.

Réfléchis, Rune ! Réfléchis ! C'est un message, divin soit, mais un message. Il se tourna vers le livre et y chercha une page vierge. L'ouvrage soupirait sous sa main fébrile, déplaçait son ancestrale poussière en un nuage dansant. Quand enfin il la trouva, la course de ses doigts cessa. Il inspira profondément et tendit la main vers le précieux cristal. L'objet était à la fois froid et brûlant, lourd et léger. Ses arrêtes menaçaient de lui taillader la paume. Il le posa précautionneusement sur le haut du vélin blanc et le fit glisser lentement.

Sous sa peau, le cristal vibra et émit un son étrange. Cela ressemblait à une mélodie de boîte à musique, mais le Procureur n'en avait jamais entendue de semblable. Soudain, la pièce s'illumina. Les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'emparèrent de l'obscurité et la taillèrent en pièces. Elles dansaient sur la table, se répandaient sur les marbres, les étagères. Elles frôlaient les couvertures des livres. C'était un spectacle magnifique que ces couleurs pulsant au rythme de la mélopée divine.

L'artéfact glissait maintenant seul sur la page vierge. Après son passage, chaque ligne prenait vie. Des lettres naissaient sous les couleurs, s'emmêlaient dans la musique jusqu'à former une chaîne cohérente de mots que Rune déchiffra à haute voix :

« _Athéna, ma chère enfant,_

_J'émerge de mon sommeil millénaire et je ne vois que désolation et combats. Mes propres frères, mes enfants, les dieux nordiques et toi aussi, vous êtes disputés le monde comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet pour dieux oisifs. Vous avez sacrifié sans hésiter des vies innocentes, mis à mal de nombreuses fois le cours du temps. J'ai toujours su que tes oncles étaient belliqueux, mais toi, déesse de la sagesse, comment as-tu pu laisser ta face guerrière enlaidir ton si joli visage ? _

_Ma fille, mon enfant chérie, je ne peux rester de marbre face à vos atrocités. Vous serez punis, tous. Mon amour pour toi ne te sauvera pas de ma punition. Je veillerai à ce que vous ne vous entretuiez plus. _

_Zeus _»

Lorsque le divin nom fut prononcé, la musique stoppa et l'arc-en-ciel s'évanouit lentement, laissant l'avide obscurité reprendre sa place. Ses doigts sombres agrippèrent les travées, rampèrent sur les couvertures des volumes. Elle fuyait comme une bête blessée les tables où tremblotaient encore de faibles lueurs. Rune avait le souffle coupé. Il avait touché au divin. Du bout des doigts. C'était tellement plus puissant, plus impressionnant que son Seigneur Hadès. C'était le Roi des dieux.


	18. Chapter 17 5 Extra

**Message des auteurs :**

**Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Cette fic passe momentanément sous le contrôle du dieu de la Malice et du Chaos, j'ai nommé Sa Majesté Loki. (Oui, parce que Albafica et moi on est tombées en amour de cette merveilleuse créature qu'est Loki. C'était inévitable que ça arrive d'une façon ou d'une autre. XD)  
**

**Donc... Paré au cross-over Avengers X Saint Seiya?  
**

**Rewind. Replay.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17.5**

Sous sa peau, le cristal vibra et émit un son étrange. Cela ressemblait à une mélodie de boîte à musique, mais le Procureur n'en avait jamais entendue de semblable. Soudain, la pièce s'illumina. Les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'emparèrent de l'obscurité et la taillèrent en pièces. Elles dansaient sur la table, se répandaient sur les marbres, les étagères. Elles frôlaient les couvertures des livres. C'était un spectacle magnifique que ces couleurs pulsant au rythme de la mélopée divine.

Un éclair emplit la pièce, toutes les couleurs se mêlant pour créer un blanc éclatant. La mélopée se transforma en tonnerre. Rune mit instinctivement la main sur ses yeux. Il tomba à la renverse, entraînant les Chevaliers dans sa chute. Le choc passé, aussi rouge qu'un bouquet de pivoines, il se releva lentement et enleva la poussière de ses vêtements. Il tendait une main à Galatée quand un mouvement de l'autre côté de la table attira son attention.

Il concentra son attention vers la source du bruit pour voir un homme habillé de cuir vert et de métal doré, avec un casque cornu se relever lentement. Le Procureur, aussi surpris que ses gardiennes, ne réagit pas lorsque l'inconnu parla. « Bon, très bien. Où suis-je arrivé, cette fois ? » Il releva la tête et s'adressa au plafond : « Eh, Heimdall! Cela te dérangerait de donner des infos quand tu me catapultes comme cela. Voyons voir ». Un regard vert se posa sur le Procureur et les Chevaliers.

« Apparemment, ce n'est pas un FrostIron… » Il avança vers Rune. « Un Elfe noir ? Relooké en plus ! » Loki fit claquer sa langue. « Cela promet d'être amusant. En tous cas, tu as l'air d'aimer obéir. » Il tapota la joue de Rune qui attrapa son bras, les yeux bouillant de colère. « Oh, un petit rebelle. Intéressant. »

Le Procureur réussit enfin à articuler ses premiers mots depuis l'apparition : « Qui ? Qui es-tu ?

_ Moi ? Loki, évidemment. Laisse-moi voir un peu le scénario. » Il sortit de sous sa veste un papier qu'il déplia lentement.

_ « Mais…

_ Chut ! » Loki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Galatée sentit son cœur accélérer quand les yeux malachites la dévorèrent. Sombre lui donna un coup sur le menton pour lui fermer sa bouche, la fusillant du regard. « Loki veut dominer le monde, classique. Il a son armée. Très bien… Se rend sur la terre et se heurte à Thor. »

L'Asgardien détailla à nouveau Rune…

_ « Effectivement, tu n'es pas Thor. Bon, j'ai dû me tromper de fanfic. C'est quoi le titre de celle-ci ? »

Le Paon sortit de son mutisme pour répondre « La punition appropriée.

Vraiment ? Cela a l'air intéressant. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Sur mon scénario, il est indiqué Amours fraternelles. Tout un programme. »

Loki rangea le papier, fit un léger signe de la main. « Je dois y aller, mais je suivrai avec attention votre Punition. Heimdall ! Te trompe pas cette fois ! ».

Rune s'empourpra au clin d'œil grivois. L'arc-en-ciel emplit à nouveau l'espace.


	19. Chapter 18

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud. La présence de Loki aurait dû être exceptionnelle, mais il s'est imposé sans me demander la permission, bien entendu. Et qui suis-je pour lui désobéir? #JustKneel xDD Nous voilà donc avec un cross-over Saint Seiya TLC/Avengers!Movie  
**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, faites le nous savoir. Si ça vous plaît pas, dites-le aussi. On est pas des ogres, on ne vous mangera pas. Allez... :)))**

**Sinon gare à la vengeance du Vrai Roi d'Asgard! ;D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Château d'Hadès, Allemagne  
**

Le soleil se dégageait de l'horizon, teintant les nuages de doré, lorsque Tokusa poussa la porte de la grande salle de réception du Château, revenant enfin après une éternité dans le Monde d'Au-dessus. Complètement désaccoutumé à la lumière vive du petit matin, il se cacha les yeux de la main afin d'éviter l'éclat mordant qui traversait la voûte de verre. Par Hadès, ça lui brûlait presque les pupilles! Et cet air chaud - comparé à celui des Enfers - et piquant qui lui remplissait les poumons lui donnait le tournis, c'en était presque douloureux. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre le temps de se réacclimater à l'atmosphère du monde des vivants. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas quitté le domaine de son Seigneur, depuis qu'il était devenu un Spectre en fait. Si il n'avait pas tellement eu envie de revoir sa soeur, il est probable que jamais il ne serait sorti des Enfers jusqu'à ... jusqu'à... Bref. Jamais.

Une fois ses légers étourdissements passés, Tokusa se releva et traversa le salon circulaire. Il demanda à un garde de le conduire jusqu'à la porte du Château. Il n'avait parcouru le chemin qu'une seule fois et n'était pas certain de se repérer dans ces immenses couloirs. Pour l'étranger qu'il était, tout ce décorum était identique où qu'il porte son regard. Il se serait complètement égaré et aurait perdu une bonne partie de ce temps qu'il comptait partager avec un être cher.

Sans même remercier le garde, il franchit la porte d'entrée et quitta avec empressement les lieux. Il aurait encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir avant d'avoir quitté la barrière de protection du domaine avant pouvoir enfin se téléporter. Cette faculté lui éviterait de se fatiguer pour rien; il voulait être au faîte de sa forme pour profiter autant que possible de sa soeur. Et cette satanée barrière lui rappelait férocement, comme si ça l'amusait, à quel point son corps était frêle.

C'est un Procureur épuisé qui arriva enfin au bout de cette protection et après une nouvelle pause pour retrouver son souffle - ce qui lui prit un temps plus long encore pour s'habituer à l'air pur de l'extérieur - il pensa qu'il se serait bon de passer par son ancienne demeure pour chercher des petits cadeaux pour sa Yuzuriha et son enfant. Il lui ramènerait quelques trésors familiaux par la même occasion. Sa décision prise, il se téléporta à Jamir.

Se matérialisant tout près de la demeure de sa naissance, il remonta le col de sa veste sur sa nuque lorsqu'une bourrasque inattendue le percuta. Un lourd frisson glacial le parcourut. Quelle misère! Ses vêtements n'étaient absolument pas adaptés au climat himalayen. Il faisait bien plus froid ici qu'en Allemagne!

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il traversa la petite cour, ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se réfugia immédiatement à l'intérieur. Déjà, il faisait meilleur ici que dehors. Soupirant, il se dirigea timidement vers le salon, posa son sac de voyage sur un des canapés disposé autour du poêle. Son regard s'attarda un peu partout sur le mobilier sommaire entourant le foyer. Rien ne semblait avoir beaucoup changé depuis son départ, malgré une légère couche de poussière et l'odeur de renfermé. Yuzuriha ne devait pas être revenue dans leur maison natale depuis des mois.

Laissant là ses observations, il monta à l'étage. Il effectua d'abord un tour dans son ancienne chambre. Il voulait récupérer quelques petites choses pour lui : essentiellement des souvenirs liés à sa chère soeur et des vêtements plus chauds et convenables pour l'occasion. Puis, avec une certaine appréhension, il se glissa dans ce qui fut la chambre de ses parents.

D'une main hésitante il fit jouer la poignée. Le grincement de la porte et l'air glacial qui s'en échappa le figèrent un instant sur le seuil. Les yeux rivés sur l'obscurité de la pièce, il avala durement sa salive et tenta de se rassurer un peu. Ce n'était rien qu'un courant d'air qu'il avait entendu, hein? Il n'y avait pas eu de murmure, pas de reproche dans ce souffle glaçant. Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas, à part coincés dans une armure. Rien que des illusions nées d'un esprit chagrin, et quelque part coupable? N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour le savoir? Par Hadès! Il était un Spectre oui ou non? Il n'avait rien à craindre d'un petit vent un peu froid, que diable!

Expirant lourdement, il entra d'un pas un peu raide et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les volets. Il se sentit beaucoup moins oppressé lorsque la lumière du matin submergea les lieux. Cette pièce avait encore moins changé que le reste de la maison. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un sanctuaire où le silence était de rigueur. Il se se faufila entre le lit de ses parents et la fenêtre. Il s'accroupit lentement, un sourire sur les lèvres, en ouvrant le grand coffret en bois peint de sa mère qui contenait ses effets personnels.

L'odeur maternelle qui s'en échappa à l'ouverture éveilla maints souvenirs en lui. Il s'efforça de rester stoïque malgré sa gorge qui serrait et se concentra sur sa recherche. Il ne fouilla pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait : la boîte à bijoux. Sans le moindre complexe, il examina son contenu et en retira les quelques bijoux qu'il estimait ne pas correspondre à sa sœur, puis les plaça dans un mouchoir qu'il ferma avec un ruban pour ne pas les égarer. Le plus important - pour lui - était les perles d'ambre et de turquoise pour décorer ses cheveux. Yuzuriha les avait toujours particulièrement aimées - et un petit collier en turquoise qui ne serait pas trop gênant pour l'enfant.

Fouinant encore, il finit par trouver au fond du coffre les habits d'enfants que lui et Yuzuriha avaient portés. Sa mère avait toujours été une grande sentimentale et avait conservé beaucoup de choses depuis leurs naissances. Autant que ça serve. Il referma soigneusement le coffre après avoir rangé son contenu et quitta la pièce sans tarder, soulagé de refermer cette porte sur ses souvenirs. Le jeune Spectre fourra dans son sac ce qu'il avait pris. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher des khata (1) et peut-être une parure neuve pour sa chère Grue. Il claqua aussi bien que possible la porte derrière lui et se téléporta dans la ville la plus proche.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Palais du Pope**

Accompagné d'un Capricorne flanqué d'un bienheureux bébé endormi sur son épaule et de sa grande sœur toujours prête à embêter un Crabe particulièrement ronchon de bon matin - il avait fini par être jeté du lit par une Gioca remuante et de mauvais poil, incapable de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, Albafica était remonté au Palais pour voir la nouvelle maman. C'est un Shion épuisé, accompagné de Hakurei, qui les accueillit dans l'antichambre et leur raconta tout excité les événements de la nuit. Les trois Chevaliers l'écoutèrent avec attention et un brin d'angoisse pour deux d'entre eux : Albafica et Manigoldo connaîtraient bientôt ça. Seul El Cid avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le récit de Shion lui rappelant la naissance de ses propres enfants - surtout celle de Persée. Ils furent un peu déçus lorsque le vieux maître leur dit qu'il fallait attendre quelques jours avant de voir l'oisillon. Mais ils comprenaient. Certaines coutumes devaient être respectées. Après une dernière tasse de thé et quelques plaisanteries, ils décidèrent de laisser Shion profiter de sa paternité toute neuve aux côtés de son oiselle et retournèrent à la Maison du Capricorne.

* * *

**Sur l'Olympe, Palais de Zeus.**

Au milieu d'un écran de spirales vertes, Loki se rematérialisa. Où est-il tombé après avoir réussi à échapper à l'emprise poulpesque de son frère (et de cette ... fanfic stupide) ? Il se redressa lentement, sur ses gardes, observant avec attention le décor des lieux. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son arrivée. Où Heimdall l'avait-t-il donc propulsé? Grimaçant, il se jura de se débrouiller lui-même en passant par les branches d'Yggdrasil la prochaine fois. Des colonnades doriques partout, des statues en marbre et en or représentant des dieux ... Avait-il atterri en Grèce? Cela faisait longtemps.

_ "Loki? C'est toi?"

Le Dieu de la Malice se retourna brutalement à la mention de son nom. Sa panique se calma quasi instantanément lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui l'avait ainsi interpellé. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés tombant sur sa nuque, coiffé d'un chapeau ailé, la démarche souple, presque aérienne et le sourire jovial s'avançait vers lui. "Hermès!" Loki lui rendit son sourire et le bel éphèbe lui donna une chaleureuse accolade.

_ "Mon ami! Cela faisait si longtemps que nous nous étions vus. Que fais-tu ici?

_ J'ai ... je suis venu sans le vouloir. Heimdall m'a envoyé ici au hasard. Je vais finir par penser qu'il fait preuve de mauvaise volonté.

_ Probablement l'âge, dit-il le sourire narquois. Tu vas rester malgré tout? Ce serait dommage que tu nous quittes maintenant." Et disant cela, il posa sa main sur l'épaule couverte de cuir et de métal pour entraîner plus avant dans le palais son confrère nordique qui se laissa faire sans sourciller.

_ "Pourquoi cela?

_ Père s'est réveillé récemment et il n'a pas apprécié ce que ses frères et ma chère grande soeur ont fait du monde en son absence.

_ Ah oui?

_ Oui. Et il a trouvé une façon disons... originale de leur rappeler qui était le roi.

_ Tu m'intéresses. Dis m'en plus, dit Loki, dévoré de curiosité.

_ Attends, je vais te montrer", lui répondit son divin ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le Messager le conduisit à une des innombrables antichambres des appartements divins, plus précisément celle qui servait de quartier général à Héra et Aphrodite. Lorsque Hermès ouvrit la porte à son ami, il les trouva comme d'ordinaire assises devant le grand miroir en compagnie de Peitho et Morphée, toujours debout et immobile dans son coin. Les trois déesses ne cachèrent pas leur joie lorsque le dieu des voleurs leur annonça la présence de Loki. Aphrodite ne se gêna même pas pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser, suivie par Peitho.

_ "Cela faisait si longtemps! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

_ Rien de spécial, Heimdall m'a envoyé ici par erreur. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il se passait des choses _intéressantes _sous ces cieux.

_ Oh, tu as entendu parler de notre "petit jeu"?, demanda la déesse de l'amour.

_ Oui, et cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Expliquez-moi ça.

_ Viens là", dit-elle, toute excitée à l'idée de lui exposer leur plan. D'un geste raffiné, elle fit de la place et un nouveau pouf apparut et laissa son ami s'installer confortablement avant de lui raconter toute l'affaire. Aphrodite s'emballa en dévidant l'écheveau de l'histoire. Héra claquait son éventail en souriant et intervenait sans ménagement. Chose étonnante, les déesses semblaient bien s'entendre et chaque nouveau récit était ponctué d'éclats de rire. Loki frisait l'asphyxie tant il riait. Il décida de laisser de côté cette histoire avec son frère un moment. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus intéressante. Oh oui! Il allait bien s'amuser. Et en regardant dans le miroir les reflets de Sombre, Galatée, Rune et Minos, il se dit qu'il commencerait bien là, maintenant. Il était temps de leur donner un grand coup de pied au derrière à ces quatre-là.

Loki attrapa Peitho par le bras et lui murmura son plan à l'oreille. La jeune déesse pouffa de rire. Cela allait être si drôle!

* * *

1 : écharpe blanche offerte traditionnellement et en toutes occasions pour bénir un événement.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 20**

**Antinora, Meikai**

* * *

Eaque déglutit une fois de plus. Les colonnes soutenant le plafond de la chambre s'ébranlèrent en un crissement sinistre. Le Cosmos qui les faisait vibrer se jetait par vagues sur elles. De plus en plus fortes. Il redoutait le raz-de-marée qui s'annonçait. Antinora finirait par s'effondrer sur eux, il en était sûr.

« Violate, calme-toi. Ça va aller », dit-il en lui serrant la main, essayant de contenir l'anxiété dans sa voix. Un regard pourpre où se mêlaient douleur et colère le transperça plus sûrement que la plus acérée des épées. Il se crispa à une nouvelle décharge de Cosmos. Un craquement sinistre retentit. Des poussières de marbre se détachèrent des jointures des colonnes, enveloppant la pièce d'un voile de brouillard. Un chapiteau se délesta d'une sculpture d'aigle aux ailes ouvertes. L'animal de pierre, incapable de prendre son envol, s'abattit sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant, se brisant les ailes au passage. Il fallait absolument que son Aile se calme.

Il effaça de sa tempe une goutte de sueur. Vite, avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Il ne pouvait pas paraître faible à ses yeux, pas lui montrer son inquiétude. Par Hadès, si Antinora devait s'écrouler qu'il le fasse. Seules importaient son Aile et sa progéniture.

Il déploya à son tour son Cosmos pour contenir celui de Violate. Un sourire passa sur son visage quand des bribes de nouveaux Cosmos se mêlèrent aux leurs. La future lignée des Garuda lui répondait.

Une main tremblante se posa sur son bras et coupa court à la fierté naissante. « Seigneur Eaque… » Il tourna la tête et aperçut la jeune sage-femme qu'il avait recrutée pour ce moment. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et ses taches de rousseur parsemaient une peau devenue affreusement pâle sous l'effet de la terreur. Elle n'avait pas encore assimilé la colère dont son Aile avait fait preuve dans sa panique lors des premières contractions. Une furie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle s'était d'abord recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant son ventre démesuré entre ses bras. Puis, les muscles se relâchant, elle avait laissé exploser son ire lorsque le bataillon d'infirmières (triées sur le volet par lui-même) avait voulu lui prodiguer des conseils, des soins. Le peloton armé de douceur et d'avis sur la question avait été obligé de battre en retraite lorsque le Béhémoth s'était déchaîné : « Laissez-nous tranquilles ! Combien ? Combien d'entre vous sont déjà passées par ce moment ? Qui sait ce que – elle serra les lèvres un instant à une nouvelle contraction – c'est ? Dehors ! Toutes dehors ! »

Son Cosmos s'était déployé autour d'elle, menaçant et puissant, léchant les pieds des pauvres filles qui n'eurent d'autre solution que de s'enfuir. Eaque avait rattrapé la sage-femme de justesse.

« Toi, tu restes. » Il avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux, la saisissant par le bras. « Elle ne te fera aucun mal. Je te le garantis. » La jeune femme avait hoché la tête, soumise. Maintenant, la peur avait totalement pris le dessus. Et la main qui s'agrippait à son bras tremblait de terreur.

Il fallait qu'elle reste. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire… Quel geste, à quel moment ? Comment soulager, même un peu, son Aile. Et le bébé ? Comment agir avec l'enfant lorsqu'il serait là ? Par Hadès, il se sentait totalement dépassé. Les champs de bataille, les combats, ça il connaissait … mais ceci, tout ceci, il ne le maîtrisait pas. Et il se sentait affreusement inutile, à la limite de l'idiotie.

Il murmura à l'oreille de la sage-femme : « Je garantis ta sécurité, je te l'ai dit. Et je double ton salaire ». Malgré elle, une lueur s'éveilla lentement dans son regard. Par-delà la peur, l'appât du gain, la soif de l'or. Ah, ces humains ! Si avides de ces richesses qu'ils laissent inévitablement derrière eux pour venir grossir les rangs de défunts au Yomotsu… Elle frotta les mains sur son tablier, visiblement ragaillardie par la promesse d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

« D'accord. Allons-y », relâchant le bras du Juge, la voix serrée par la peur, cherchant son courage au fond d'elle-même.

* * *

Pandore blottie au creux de ses bras, Rhadamanthe envisageait avec une certaine appréhension le moment où il ferait lui aussi connaissance avec son enfant. Ou plutôt les heures précédant ce premier regard posé sur la cristallisation de son amour pour sa supérieure et qui était désormais sa compagne.

Son regard se posa sur les dorures, les tentures de soie aux couleurs éclatantes, souvenirs de la vie « humaine » du Garuda. Ils étaient dans le salon attenant à la chambre où son frère découvrait les joies et les affres de la paternité. Eaque avait demandé au Dragon de rester « dans les parages ». A l'évocation de la figure défaite de son frangin, le Wyvern ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sacré Eaque !

Il remonta sa main sur l'épaule de Pandore, la caressa doucement. Malgré les secousses, l'agitation dans le palais, sa Fleur dormait paisiblement, les doigts enserrant sa chemise. Le Wyvern s'amusait de la nouvelle capacité de sa Fleur à s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand. Sa grossesse arrivant lentement mais sûrement à terme, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et elle profitait de chaque occasion pour se reposer.

Antinora trembla à nouveau. Un peu plus fort. Si Rhadamanthe avait était poète, il aurait pu dire que la demeure accouchait elle aussi, que les contractions du Béhémoth et celles de la pierre se répondaient et que ce qui en résulterait serait inévitablement insoumis et pourtant magnifique. Sa peau frissonna sous l'atmosphère saturée des Cosmos mêlés provenant de l'autre pièce. Il tendit l'autre main vers la table basse. Ses doigts glissèrent avec délice sur l'orbe de cristal contenant le liquide brun doré. Il leva son verre vers la porte de la chambre en souriant. « A ta santé, Eaque ! » La brûlure du whisky se répandit dans sa gorge.

Tout de même c'était étrange. Violate et Pandore étaient tombées enceintes à peu près en même temps. Il en était persuadé. Et sa Fleur des Enfers ne présentait aucun signe d'un enfantement prochain. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il lu à ce sujet sur des grossesses n'allant pas à terme ? Oui, il s'était documenté - en cachette de Pandore, pour ne pas avoir l'air inquiet et aussi pour que tous les Enfers ne soient pas au courant de ses nouvelles « lectures » - et alors? Imaginez ça. Lui, le dragon rugissant en train de bouquiner. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas lire, mais cela ne collait pas avec l'image terrible qu'il s'était forgé en tant que Spectre et Juge. Bref. Si cela s'ébruitait, son ego ne le supporterait pas.

Allez ! C'était quoi déjà ? Un truc avec multiples… Allez, Rhadamanthe cherche ! Le Wyvern se creusa les méninges durant de longues minutes. Satané mot! Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue! Ah oui! C'était cela ! De multiples embryons ! Un rire retentissant le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Contre son torse, Pandore grogna en cherchant à nouveau sa place. Il leva à nouveau son verre : « Sacré Eaque, va ! »

* * *

Un cri traversa les pièces d'Antinora et fit lever la tête de toutes les sœurs noires. Strident, empreint de terreur, il réveilla même Pandore de son paisible sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Violate.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, la sage-femme, ses mains sur sa bouche ouverte, recula machinalement, tremblante d'effroi. « Des plumes ! Il a des plumes sur ses bras ! »

Elle laissa Eaque attraper doucement l'enfant et l'aider à sortir. Le tenant aussi délicatement que fermement, Eaque contemplait le nouveau-né avec une sorte d'incrédulité mêlée de joie. L'enfant hurlait au monde entier sa rage de quitter l'utérus si chaud de sa mère. Un garçon. C'était un garçon. Il avait un fils! Il se sentait stupidement bouffi d'orgueil.

Un sourire fier et satisfait aux lèvres, l'Aigle déposa le nouveau-né sur la poitrine dénudée de son Aile qui caressa pour la première fois son front, enlevant délicatement le liquide amniotique de sa peau. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que ce petit être venait de sortir d'elle. C'était si incongru, cette grossesse, cette présence en elle tous ces mois, puis cette douleur... Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si on lui avait dit qu'elle connaîtrait cela un jour. Tout cela, elle croyait y avoir renoncé depuis longtemps. L'enfant se tortillait en pleurant doucement contre elle et tandis que Violate posait la main sur la nuque du nouveau-né, il referma ses lèvres autour du mamelon, le tétant instinctivement.

Eaque se pencha, posa sa joue contre celle de son Aile. « Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas, Violate ? », murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Les doigts du Béhémoth caressaient légèrement les plumes qui commençaient à sécher sur sa peau. « Oui, Mon Roi. Il est magnifique ».

Timidement, la sage-femme s'approcha à nouveau. Le premier émoi passé, elle se devait de s'occuper de l'enfant. Sinon, adieu son salaire ! Après tout, ce n'était qu'un nouveau-né … avec quelques plumes.

Une nouvelle contraction fit trembler Violate et Antinora répondit par une nouvelle secousse. Le cri de douleur de l'Aile résonna sur le marbre des murs de la chambre, faisant frémir le Garuda. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas fini ? Son cœur accélèra sous l'effet de l'angoisse. La sage-femme se précipita au chevet du Béhémoth, laissant le petit déjà né dans les bras chauds de son père. Un autre ? Eaque sentit une immense fierté le submerger. Il allait être doublement père.

* * *

Pandore, les mains croisées sur son ventre entra discrètement dans la chambre. Derrière elle suivait Rhadamanthe qui - il devait bien l'avouer - n'en menait pas large. Les secousses, les cris de la sage-femme, ceux des enfants. Sans compter la souffrance qui avait percé dans le Cosmos de Violate. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa Fleur des Enfers. Saurait-il aider Pandore le moment venu ?

Après le tumulte de l'après-midi, le calme de la chambre avait des allures de havre de paix. Plus de tensions, ni de palpitations de Cosmos. Rien qu'un nid de douceur couvant la nouvelle famille. Violate, de légères cernes sous les yeux, souriait en regardant l'intérieur d'un berceau. Assis au bord du lit, Eaque partageait sa contemplation. Le Wyvern toussa pour signaler leur présence. Le Garuda releva la tête. Un doigt sur la bouche, il leur fit signe d'avancer.

Au creux du berceau, deux petites formes dormaient à poings fermés, face à face. Chevelure sombre, teint légèrement hâlé. Leurs plumes noires vibraient doucement au rythme de leurs respirations. Les enfants du Garuda, sans le moindre doute. Pandore murmura : « Ils sont superbes, ces oisillons ». Violate acquiesça, dévoilant leur nom : « Oui, des garçons. Nasatya et Dasra (1). Eaque n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. » Elle sourit au Garuda qui rougit légèrement, puis se releva un peu pour l'embrasser.

Rhadamanthe en était sûr, Pandore fondait devant tout ce bonheur. Elle se serrait plus contre lui, cherchait davantage son contact. Elle avait bien changé depuis le début de sa grossesse. Tout comme les Enfers. Et c'était tant mieux. Le Dragon prit la parole en se frottant la nuque, un peu gêné.

« Félicitations, frangin. Même si j'ai bien cru qu'Antinora y passerait.

Moi aussi, Rhada. J'y ai pensé. J'ai intérêt à tout réparer avant le retour de sa Majesté. Cela n'a pas été sans heurt. »

Un clin d'œil appuya la dernière phrase d'Eaque : « Le prochain, c'est toi ! ». Le Wyvern lui rendit un sourire quelque peu crispé.

* * *

Dans le salon déserté par Rhadamanthe et Pandore, Emilia la sage-femme se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour gagner sa vie. Accepter de venir ici était déjà un immense effort, mais là… C'était quoi cette sensation d'oppression à chaque contraction ? Et ce palais qui se démantelait au fur et à mesure que l'accouchement progressait ? Sans parler de ces nouveaux-nés à plumes ! Où était-elle tombée ? Ah oui, chez Hadès… C'est vrai… Elle n'osait imaginer les « monstres » auquel les autres seraient confrontées.

Sa main rencontra un verre sur la table basse. Elle l'amena à son visage, reconnut immédiatement l'odeur. Whisky. Enfin, quelque chose de normal. Elle détestait cela, mais elle avait bien besoin. Elle regarda alentour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour la surprendre, puis elle avala l'alcool d'un trait.

* * *

1 : Dans la mythologie hindoue, _Nasatya_ et _Dasra_ sont les _Ashvins_, ou « les Cavaliers » et sont fils de Sūrya, le dieu du Soleil . Ces jumeaux à couleur d'or conduisent un char tiré par des chevaux ou des oiseaux.


End file.
